Eurydice
by Athos
Summary: After the battle with the Fourteenth Angel, something unexpected happens...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Neon Genesis Evangelion and/or its associated characters are property of Gainax Studios, Japan. We recognize this copyright, and, under the current laws of the Kingdom of Spain referring to Intellectual Property (Royal Decret 1/1996, April 12th), use them without permission for non-profit activities. In case that Gainax Studios ask it, this story would be removed from the web. Thank you. 

Northern Raven Studios presents: 

**Eurydice **

An Evangelion Fanfiction by Athos 

_**CHAPTER 1**_

__

'Don't look back, or you'll loose her.' 

**2004 AD: Gehirn research facilities under NeoTokyo 3, Japan. **

It was his fault. There were no doubts about that. 

The man looked at the purple giant trapped in the red crystal, frozen in the middle of a roar. 

Such an accident fell into the possible, but not probable things that could happen in an activation test; less of a 0.00002% of possibilities. The direct strike of a meteor over the city was more probable than that, but it had happenned. 

Gendo Ikari started to cry silently, his face leant against the crystal of the laboratory. Yui was trapped -maybe forever- inside of that purple nightmare. All the attempts to recover her had failed. All had failed, and Yui was still vanished. What a bitter prize for copying the art of God. 

Finally, Gendo raised his head and dried his tears. 

"Never again," he said, frowning, and looked again at the Evangelion. "Don't worry, Yui. I'll bring you back. Even if..." He paused, and shook the head, "...I'll bring you back." 

He turned away and left the laboratory, without looking back. 

***

"Where have you been all the week?" Fuyutsuki complained. "I know that this is hard, but you should try to forget your personal issues. Our responsibility is great." 

Gendo looked at Fuyutsuki, frowning behind his new glasses. "I'm aware of that. But I've been developing a new schedule, Lorentz and the Council agreed with me." 

"Are we going to..." 

"Yes. We're going to indeed reach God, like nobody did before. The next step in Mankind's evolution. The Third Impact." 

"May God have mercy of us," muttered Fuyutsuki. 

"God hasn't anything to do with this," replied Gendo coldly. 

***

**Nerv's Headquarters - Eleven years later.**

Ritsuko sighed tiredly and looked at her assistant. 

"Well, I guess that we couldn't ask for anything better, could we? So the Magi only give us a chance of 14%?" 

"Yes, ma'am," nodded Maya. "Do you want me to run another simulation?" 

"No, Maya. We're going to do it with this results. Let's start." 

Maya watched how the crew abandoned the hangar of the Eva-01 and tipped the activation code. In the neck of the purple Evangelion, a partially inserted entry plug was surrounded by two rings, waiting the signal to send a electromagnetic shock to the plug that contained the dissolved body and soul of Shinji. 

"Tracking wave pattern," she said. 

Misato entered the observation pods. 

"So you've started," she muttered without looking at Ritsuko. 

"Yes," replied the blonde scientist. "Don't worry, Misato. We'll bring your boy back," she smiled. 

"Better if you do," frowned Misato. "For your own good." 

"Wave pattern locked," informed Maya. "Doctor Akagi, there's a discordance. The wave doesn't match totally the Third Child's one." 

"Hmm? Don't worry. It must be a interference of the own pattern of the Eva. "Lock it and continue." 

"Yes, Doctor," she nodded. "Pattern locked. Loading EM charge." 

"What happens, Ritsuko?" asked Misato coldly. 

"Nothing, don't worry," she shrugged. 

"EM Pulse loaded and ready." 

"Cross your fingers, Misato," said Ritsuko, touching Maya in her shoulder. "Now, Maya." 

Maya nodded and touched a button. From the cage of the Eva-01 came a barren sound, which ceased in a few seconds. 

"We're receiving the signal, ma'am! He's alive, although dismayed," informed Maya. 

Not knowing if cry or laugh, Misato ran out of the room heading for the Evangelion cages. Somehow, she managed to arrive before the medical team. When the LCL finished its flood, Misato forced the entry and looked inside from the door. 

Then she fainted. 

***

"Then who the hell is?" yelled Ritsuko angrily. 

_"We don't know, ma'am. By the way, she's wearing some kind of... plugsuit,"_ replied the officer from the plug. 

"A technician," Ritsuko groaned, "with a plugsuit? Somebody is going to have problems once awake. I thought that the deck had been evacuated before the starting of the test." 

In the screen, the paramedic shrugged. 

"Well, carry her to the infirmary. Maya, run a query in the Magi. I want to know who's the responsible of this mess." 

Maya nodded. After a few seconds, the Magi gave their answer. 

FILE LOCKED. SECURITY ACCESS CLASS ALPHA REQUIRED.

"What the..." damned Ritsuko. In the entire Complex, only Ikari, Fuyutsuki and herself had a SAC Alpha. Shrugging, she introduced her password and waited. The screen changed again, revealing the profile of the technician. Ritsuko gulped and looked at Maya, who had dropped her jaw to the floor. 

"The Commander should know this. Now." 

Gendo was in his office. Alone, as always he was, with the hands crossed in front of his face and his gaze lost in the Tree of Life drawn in the ceiling. The phone had to ring twice before he blinked, surprised, and answer it. 

"Ikari," he said flatly. 

"It's me, Akagi, sir." 

"I see. Have you finished the operation?" 

"Yes sir, but..." answered Ritsuko, hesitant. 

"But? Has it failed?" 

"Not exactly." 

"Explain. Doctor, I'm starting to lose my patient." 

Ritsuko cleared her throat, "All has worked, but we haven't recovered Shinji." 

"Then it failed." 

"You don't understand, sir," she replied, annoyed. "We have recovered somebody, but she's not the Third Child." She could heard Gendo gulp, at the another end of the line. 

"She?" asked Gendo, barely controlling his voice. 

"Sir, Magi system identifies her as... Yui Ikari, Commander." 

The silent answered her. Ritsuko thought then that the line would be down, because Gendo's answer was delayed for a whole minute. 

"Where?" he whispered, his voice cracked. 

"At the infirmary. Room 402... sir." 

Gendo cut abruptly. Ritsuko hang the phone bitterly, with a bit of jealousies in the back of her mind bothering her. Gendo's voice had never been so enveloped by tenderness when he talked with her. Shaking her head, she turned to Maya and smiled. 

"Well, time to start again. I hope the next one be Shinji." 

Maya smiled back to her. 

***

Gendo ran towards the infirmary, forgetting the dignity that he, as Nerv's Commander, was supposed to behave with, and surprising several dozens of members of the personnel in his way. He had ran like that only once in his whole life. And because of the same person. Breathing hard -he wasn't used to physical exercise-, he reached the room. 

He stood in the door, and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, his brain received the same image; in the bed was laying asleep a brown haired woman. Her eyes, that Gendo knew very well were dark green, were closed; and stood closed while Gendo walked slowly to the bed, hoping against hope that that weren't a dream. 

It wasn't. When Gendo touched her cheek, Yui opened her eyes. She blinked, twice, and grabbed his hand on her cheek. 

"Hi," whispered Gendo. She incorpored in the bed and looked at him with her sad eyes. Without say anything, Yui started to cry silently, her tears falling softly over the white sheets. Gendo dried them and leant over her. 

"It's all over, now. Don't worry," he said, hugging her. 

"I... Gendo, is it really you? Where... where am I?" she whispered, sobbing. 

"You're safe, now. I'm with you," he said, tilting his head and kissing her. 

After a second, she grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him back fiercely. 

"I've missed you so much, Yui..." whispered Gendo, his lips still touching hers. "I love you." 

"Don't leave me alone again, Gendo," she breathed, burying her head in his chest. 

"I won't. I promise," replied Gendo, passing his hand trough her hair. He closed his eyes, his heart soaring. 

Finally she had come back. 

Finally he was in her arms again. 

Finally. 

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**

Finally I've revised this first chapter. Not much else to say; go read the second one! 

See you! 

**Athos **


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

Fuyutsuki frowned when he saw the mountain of papers on his desk: UN's reports, rants of the government and Section Two's documents threatened to break his desk. Since the return of Yui, one week ago, Gendo had delegated all the responsibility over him; the Commander didn't leave the hospital's room where his wife was, even for a single minute.

He had visited Yui, too. The young woman -young, because she looked exactly like the day she had vanished, which made Fuyutsuki realize how old he was and how many time had passed since her disappearance- seemed to be well, at least physically. Her mind was another thing, though. She was confused and scared: Gendo said she had nightmares and didn't sleep well. He had shown more concern and fondness in one week than in the last ten years.

Fuyutsuki didn't blame him, but Gendo had avoided all of Yui's questions about Shinji. He was probably afraid of what she could say. After all, he had abandoned Shinji and hadn't shown any interest about his welfare, even when he was hurt. And later were Rei, and his role in the development of the Human Complementation Plan... and his own plans. Yui wasn't going to like any of that, he was sure. Remembering the awful character of Yui when she was angry, Fuyutsuki didn't envy Gendo.

Shrugging, he looked back at his crowded desk. He started to read one of the city hall's complains about excessive and unnecessary damage to civil property. Fuyutsuki groaned. The mayor was a little annoying man, always ranting about the damage that the Evangelions did to the city.

The ring of the phone rescued him from the boring lecture. Relieved, he answered it. He heard the voice of Ritsuko Akagi replying him from the another end.

_"Have you read my report about Shinji's rescue schedule, sir?"_ she asked.

Fuyutsuki coughed embarrassed. The mentioned report was somewhere in his desk -as long as he knew-. He had a very vague impression of having seen it... somewhere. But he hadn't read it. He tried desperately to sound truthful.

"Yes... yes, Doctor Akagi. I read it... yesterday, that is," he said, hearing a quite bad dissimulated series of giggles in response.

_"Interesting. I'd sent it to you this morning, sir. Besides, the report said that the operation was scheduled ten minutes ago. We're waiting for at the Eva01' observation pods, sir."_

Fuyutsuki frowned. He didn't like to be put on the spot like that. "I'm on my way," he groaned.

"Very well, sir," replied Ritsuko, still giggling.

Meanwhile, the technical team was doing the last revisions on the device installed on the head of the Eva01. Ritsuko had ordered a typical system into place in order to avoid unexpected problems and she had been checking the devices personally. Misato looked silently at her when she entered the pod, leaving dark footsteps from the LCL.

"Where have you been?" asked Ritsuko while Misato was staring at her. "I didn't see you in all the week."

Misato slicked her uniform, erasing the wrinkles. "I was busy. I had work to do," she pointed bitterly, "unlike other people I know."

Ritsuko frowned. "You don't know if we're going to fail. Have faith, Misato. We'll recover him."

"That was what you said the last time."

"I haven't been awake the last thirty-seven hours to hear your ranting," yawned Ritsuko nonchalantly. "We won't fail, don't worry."

A noise from the computer distracted them. In the main screen appeared two images; two girls dressed in plug suits with their eyes closed.

"Doctor Akagi, the sync test has been completed," Maya informed. "We have all the data we need."

"Ah, well..."

"Asuka, Rei, we're finished," said Maya to the two pilots.

Both opened their eyes. Slowly Rei -she looked down-, blinking furiously and rubbing them Asuka.

"It's about time!" replied the redhead angrily. "This has been the longest test I can remember."

Ritsuko couldn't care less about Asuka's opinion.

"We needed the information, Asuka," she shrugged. "By the way, you've increased your ratio by 1.3; nice job, Asuka."

Asuka didn't answer. She knew very well that her ratio had fallen fifteen points after the battle with the Fourteenth Angel, and she didn't feel like talk about it.

Without said anything, Maya simply pointed to the another number of the screen. Unlike Asuka's, Rei's sync ratio had fallen another five points. Another fall.

"Rei, are you well?" asked Ritsuko, concerned.

Rei's ratio was the most stable of the three pilots'. She had maintained a fifty-six percent of ratio since she started to pilot an Eva, and she hadn't changed it after thirteen battles. The last one had been different, though, and Ritsuko suspected that Shinji's disappearance was strongly related with the fall.

After a long -even for Rei- time, the blue-haired girl replied, "Yes, Doctor Akagi."

"Your ratio has descended again, Rei. Are you sure? How do you feel?"

Another long pause.

"Yes," she whispered. "I... I'm tired."

Ritsuko let the excuse pass, although she knew that the physical condition of the pilot couldn't influence the results. If Rei didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't going to press her. At least at the moment, she thought.

The noise of the door announced that somebody had entered the pod. _'Probably the Subcommander,'_ thought Ritsuko.

It wasn't. Gendo and Yui had just walked into the small chamber. They were holding hands, and Gendo seemed to have forgotten his sunglasses. And he was shaved, noticed Ritsuko, raising an eyebrow.

Yui stared at the purple Evangelion. It was shut down, and its head had been covered again with the huge helmet, hiding those insane bright green eyes. The android won the staring contest, though, and Yui closed her own eyes.

She shivered openly and grabbed strongly Gendo's hand.

"When are you going to start, Doctor Akagi?" asked Gendo, without looking at Ritsuko.

"In a few minutes," shrugged Ritsuko nonchalantly, "as soon as the Magi finishes to... Ah, we're ready, now."

"Proceed, then."

"Yes... sir," replied Ritsuko. She was starting to feel sick watching the attentions that the Commander was giving to Yui. _'Am I jealous? She's his wife. It's the right thing...'_ she thought, _'but then why I'm so bothered? I knew that he didn't love me, but...'_. She shook her head, trying to focus in the operation. "Maya, start the sequence," she muttered to her assistant.

"Yes, ma'am," nodded Maya, unaware of Ritsuko's concerns. "Tracking wave pattern."

The computer biped after a few seconds.

"Wave pattern locked."

"Run a double check," muttered Ritsuko. 'Just in case,' she thought.

"Yes," replied Maya. "Verified, it's Shinji's pattern. Pulse charged and ready."

"Discharge."

Finally he had awoken. Shinji could perceive the difference between his dreams -or whatever that they were- and his current location as he firstly observed the ceiling.

"The same ceiling again," he muttered relieved. He hated Nerv's infirmary, but that meant that he had won. Kaji had said that a defeat would have meant the extinction of the human race. He didn't feel like extinct, so...

"You're awake," stated a soft and smooth voice.

_'Rei, of course. Thanks God she's alive,'_ he thought before turn his head and look at her.

"Hi, Ayanami," he said, smiling weakly. "I'm glad to see you."

"Yes? I... You should rest. I'll... see you... later," whispered Rei.

She suddenly got up and left the room, crossing paths at the exit with Asuka. Throwing an angry gaze to Rei, the redhead walked in.

"Hi, idiot," she groaned.

"Hi, Asuka," smiled Shinji. Certain things never changed, thought Shinji. Better in that way.

"Finally you've awaken, uh?"

"It seems so," Shinji nodded, "I'm glad you're fine, after the battle. I was afraid you were hurt."

Asuka blinked surprised, but she frowned in response after a second.

"I don't need your pity!" she yelled, making Shinji sweat nervously. "Besides, I was hurt, but it's not like you care for that!"

"Asuka, I..."

"...am sorry?" she interrupted. "Weren't you going to say that? I'm sure you're not serious! You're the mighty and invincible Shinji Ikari, after all. The pride of Nerv."

"Asuka..." Shinji tried to say. He couldn't.

"Shut up!" interrupted again Asuka.

Shinji noticed then that Asuka wasn't really angry. Well, she was, but also... uneasy, or something that resembled very much to it. _'Strange,'_ he thought.

"I want to know something, Shinji..." she began.

She couldn't ask him anything, though, because a phone rang interrupting her. Seeing that Shinji was unable to reach it, Asuka answered it.

"Yes?" she said harshly. When she heard the answer, her cold blue eyes shone with rage.

"Yes, I'm the Second Child," she almost yelled, emphasizing the 'Second', "and yes, he's awake. Just five minutes ago."

She heard the reply and hung up the phone with a loud clack.

"Damn!" she said, looking again at Shinji. "I hope you're glad, Shinji. Your parents are coming to see you. Have fun!"

Shinji watched astonished how Asuka stormed out the room, too much surprised for her annoyance to realize what she had said as farewell. He leant his head back onto his pillow, sighing.

_'Wonderful,'_ he thought. _'I came back to save them and now they don't want even to talk with me. At least they're well...'_ _Fatigue finally overran him and he, soon, fell into a blissful dreamless sleep._

Some time later, Shinji awoke with a pressing sensation on his chest.

He opened his eyes, finding the frowning face of his father in front of him. He frowned back in answer, remembering his last conversation. If he didn't want to see him any more, why was he there, he thought angrily.

He found also that the pressure was caused by the tight hug of a brown haired woman. Shinji thought at the first time she was Maya, but he realized quickly that she wasn't the sweet Akagi's assistant.

"Father," he muttered.

Gendo merely nodded. The hug was finally broken and the woman looked at Shinji with her deep green eyes. With short and unruly brown hair, she had more or less Misato's age. Her eyes make something jump in Shinji's mind, but although her face was very familiar, he couldn't place it. Maybe...

"Shinji..." she whispered then, "hello again, my little Treasure."

_'Treasure?'_ Shinji asked himself. An old picture came to his mind.,

_+ _

A sunny day, with white clouds peacefully crossing the sky.  
A tree in the middle of a green field, with the noise of cicadas in the background.  
A woman sat down below the tree.  
And himself, running towards the tree.

"Look, Mom! Look at what I have here!" he was shouting.

"What is it, Treasure?" the woman had asked, laughing.

Shinji came back to the reality, blinking as his mind refused to accept the impossible.

"Mom?" he whispered, barely audible.

Yui nodded and hugged him again. Shinji looked astonished at her while a chill ran down his spine.

"But... but... how? You were dead. I... I saw your grave..." babbled Shinji, confused.

"I wasn't... I was... I..." she said, shivering at the simple thought. "I've come back," she whispered, hugging him tighter.

_'She have... come back? Like this? This must be a dream... This is...,'_ he thought.

Slowly, like in a dream, Shinji completed the hug and he started to cry in the shoulder of his mother.

"I've missed you so much, Mom," he sobbed.

"Me too, Treasure," she replied through the tears. "Me too."

Gendo frowned.

"But how is this possible?" asked Shinji, blinking at the next day under the bright light of the scanner.

"I've told you, we don't know," replied Ritsuko absently, while looking at a screen. "I don't see any damage," she said finally to Maya, "but I want Doctor Kikutsuki to revise the lectures."

"Yes, Doctor." nodded Maya, taking notes in her laptop. She smiled at Shinji, who breathed a sigh in relief.

Ritsuko looked also at him. "Well, Shinji, I'd want to keep you under observation more time, but I really have no arguments against your departure. You can go home this afternoon," she said, getting up. "I'll see you later, Maya."

A sweet smile of Maya escorted her while she walked out of the room. Minutes later, she looked at Shinji, who was walking to the folding screen where he had his clothes. He was wearing only an hospital coat, Maya noticed. And she had to agree with Asuka, the boy had a nice...

Maya Ibuki blushed heavily when she realized where her thoughts were sailing to, and coughed in embarrassment. Unaware of this, Shinji started to put on his clothes behind the screen.

"Are you going to stay with Major Katsuragi?" asked Maya trying -and failing badly- to think about something different.

"Yes, I guess, at least till my mother gets out of the hospital," confirmed Shinji.

"You know, I think that that could take a while. Your mother is still quite affected, and Doctor Akagi wants her to be under care," she said.

"I know, said Shinji, smiling warmly, "and I have to thank her for what she's doing."

Maya watched Shinji as he walked out of the room. "I have to go, Miss Ibuki," he said. "I want to see my mother again, before I leave."

"Call me Maya," she said absently, still blushing.

"As you wish," nodded Shinji, smiling at her.. "Goodbye, Maya," he said, leaving the brown-haired technician alone in the room of the scanner.

Maya stood alone in her chair, pondering about Shinji's new mood. The young Ikari had been all the day in a extremely good mood, she thought. And since Shinji used to be a kind and polite person, that meant that he was just charming. And not only because he had found his mother again, but also, she suspected, because certain pilots were safe, as well.

_'He saved all of us,'_ she thought, spinning in her chair, _'Including me.'_

She remembered the death light of the Angel, destined to her, just before Shinji arrived and defeated the Angel.

_'Just like a knight, saving the day. And saving me. I'd...'_

She blushed. She didn't like what she was thinking about. Nervously, she switched off the lights and walked along the corridor, shaking his head.

Unaware of Maya's preoccupations, Shinji looked at the white door of the room of his mother. He was afraid. He hadn't seen her more than a few minutes, before an horde of nurses came to make him go through all the medical tests known by mankind, and a few more; Shinji almost could swear that they had made him a pregnancy test.

Certainly, as Maya had noticed, he was very glad with her return, happy how he hadn't been in the last ten years. He had saved more people than he thought when he chose to pilot again his Evangelion. He wasn't afraid of his mother.

But what Kaji had said to him in the watermelon field still resounded in his ears. He had discovered that his mission was more complicated that it seemed when he arrived to the city, and he had realized that the worse part of ask something is that you can get back an answer. And he didn't like it. Behind of that door was his mother.

But also his father.

He sighed and opened the door.

Yui was asleep and, next to her, a newspaper was sat down in a chair.

The newspaper went down till Gendo's frowning face become visible. For several minutes, both maintaining a staring contest that Shinji lost.

"Father," he muttered.

"Shinji," muttered back Gendo, still frowning.

"I'm going home... I wanted to see Mom again before..." he muttered, feeling uneasier each second.

"I see."

Gendo didn't said any more. Neither Shinji, but he felt the urge to fill that silent, while they come back to the staring contest.

"Shinji, is this you?"

The eerie silent finally broke when Yui spoke with her soft voice. If somebody else would have watching the scene, he would have found funny the sudden changes in the faces of the two male Ikari. Shinji nodded, smiling warmly, while Gendo's frowning disappeared in a second, leaving the shadow of a smile on his lips.

While Shinji was hugging Yui, Gendo got up and walked out the room.

"I'm going to pick up the lunch, honey," he announced.

Shinji looked at him astonished. He couldn't believe that his father had said the last word. It simply didn't fit him.

"Wait here till I come back, Shinji, and don't excite your mother," he said -rather ordered- coldly, closing the door behind him.

Shinji fought the urge to answer, _'Yes, Commander'_. He looked back at Yui. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm leaving the hospital today, Mom," he said finally, feeling as a stupid.

"I know," replied Yui, messing his hair with her hand. "Your father told it to me."

Shinji smiled. "Mom, I..."

"What?" she said sweetly.

"I'm glad you had come back."

"Me too, you can be sure," she replied, smiling. "When I go out of this, everything will be like before."

Shinji smiled, but inside he felt cold. Nothing could be the same. His father had rejected him twice, and he had threatened him with killing him. That kind of things couldn't be forgotten like that. But Yui didn't seem to be aware of that incidents, so maybe...

_'Yes, it must be that,'_ he thought. His father had told her a lie. Obviously, he had pretended that nothing had happened between Shinji and him. And looking in the sweet green eyes of his mother, Shinji knew that he wouldn't dare to tell her the truth. In her condition, That would kill her, and Shinji was too much happy to change anything. If Gendo wanted to play to the 'Happy Family', then he would play, too. At least by the moment.

"I guess," he replied carefully. "What do you feel, Mom?"

Her smile disappeared, and she grabbed her knees, making her chin rest on them.

"I... I'm not sure, Treasure," she replied. "I... When I'm alone, I'm scared, but I don't know what or who scares me. It's that... I feel that..." She closed her eyes, shivering. "Never mind," she said, smiling again. "Talk me about you, Shinji. I've heard that you live with a German girl... Asuka, isn't she? Is she your girlfriend?" she teased.

Shinji blushed. That was going to be a long afternoon.

Some time later, Shinji would remember that scene and he'd feel ashamed by his reaction, but by that moment he was simply confused and slightly annoyed. He stood in front of the sliding grey door, scratching his head.

"Asuka, open the door," he pleaded again.

"I don't want to see you!" Asuka yelled, keeping the door locked from the other side.

"But Asuka, I live here. I need to come in!"

"Go with your Mom, Shinji!" she shouted. "You only came back to ridicule me. Now you've achieved it. Go away!"

Shinji knew then that Asuka was talking about the battle with the Fourteenth Angel. "I'm sorry," he said.

The door finally opened, revealing a very, very angry redhead. Asuka looked at Shinji with such an annoyed look that he stepped back, slightly scared.

"I don't want your pity, I've said you that already!" she yelled. Eyebrows furrowed, she approached Shinji. "Tell me, Shinji. Why did you come back?"

"I... Asuka, I don't know. I really don't understand all this mess."

"Now, you're far from me again. And you don't care. Do you?" asked Asuka with a strange voice, looking down.

_'The sync ratio. Always that goddamned ratio,'_ he thought. "No, Asuka, you know that I don't care for that. I did what I did for..."

Asuka didn't waste a single second to interrupt him, "I... I..." she said menacingly, her voice dangerously low. "I'd want..." She shook her head and walked towards her room. "Fine. Come in!" she said. "And when you've finished of making me feel like a zero, make dinner! Stupid Third!" Asuka slammed her door.

Shinji stood hesitant in front of Asuka's door. He really didn't know what to say.

"Asuka, I..."

The door opened again and Asuka slapped him. "I said you that I don't want to see or hear you. Didn't you understand me, Third?" she coldly asked.

Shinji looked down. "Yes, Asuka, but..."

"Fine," she said, "I don't want to see you anymore! I'm staying at Hikari's," she announced, going out of the apartment.

Sighing, the brown haired boy headed for the kitchen and, picking up his SDAT player, started to prepare the dinner.

The earphones prevented him from hearing the main door open, or, for that matter, hearing Misato enter the room.

"You're here," stated Misato without looking at him. Shinji only could nod. "I haven't seen Asuka. Where did she go?" asked Misato absently.

"To Hikari's," replied Shinji with a rather dull and lifeless moan. "She was angry with me..."

"I see..." she muttered. Misato looked at him for the first time, but when Shinji locked eyes with her, he saw nothing behind those garnet eyes. He felt scared by their absolute emptiness. The raven haired woman nodded, and left the kitchen.

Shinji stood frozen while he heard a vague murmur coming from what sounded like the answering machine, until the sobs of Misato came till him. Entering the living room, he found her fallen onto the couch, her head buried beneath her arms.

Shinji debated between leaving her alone or saying something to her. Part of him -the part that didn't want to interact with anybody- told him to leave the living room and go to seek refuge in his room. The another whispered softly to him to do something. Normally, Shinji would have hid in his room, but now he remembered his mother.

_'I'm so proud of you, Shinji,'_ she had said. His father had praised him, once, as well as Misato -several and bright times-, but it wasn't the same. Now his mother was proud of him, and the thought was...

...comforting.

Misato was crying bitterly when she felt a hand cover her shoulder. Without say anything, Misato simply followed the arm and embraced Shinji, burying her face in his shoulder. Shinji hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, Shinji," she cried. "I didn't want to see you because I thought... I'm sorry. I wish... wish that this all could be different."

He didn't know what she was talking about, but that didn't bother him.

"Don't worry, Misato," he said, hugging Misato and letting her to cry in his shoulder until her crying was reduced to a quiet sobbing, and finally uneven breaths. Shinji realized that Misato had fallen asleep in his arms. Tenderly, he laid her in the couch and covered her with a blanket. He walked out silently and turned off the lights.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES 

Well, finally, this is the second chapter of 'Eurydice'. I've realized that people doesn't understand what I was meaning when I said that this is a free adaptation of the Orphean myth. Don't worry. The references will be more clear at the end of the fic, I hope. If not, don't worry, and try to enjoy the story; it's only for fun.

If you have realized -I'm sure you have- the endings of both chapter are very similar. That's fully intentional (Liar, liar... I realized after finish them that both concluded in the same way, but I'm so lazy, and it doesn't look bad, after all). Hidden somewhere in the chapter there is a Chesterton's reference; if you're deadly bored, you can spent an afternoon trying to find it.

I'd like to thank Soaz and Autophage for keep reading the successive versions of the chapter and help me to improve it. A 99'99 of the merit belongs to my wonderful prereaders, so... Thanks!

I'll be more than happy of answering any question you could have. Just write me at

EDIT: Oops, fixed several grammar mistakes.

**Athos**


	3. Chapter 3

**_

CHAPTER 3

_**

Shinji stared at the purple Evangelion. The biomechanical weapon was now fully repaired, with its purple, horned helmet back in place. The tech crew had removed the creepy bandages weeks ago, before his 'rescue', and the mad green eyes were no longer visible. 

Since all the repairs were finished, it was time to check Unit One and its designated pilot, to see if they were still able to synchronize successfully. Nobody had told him like that, but Shinji was sure that both had been submitted to a never-ending chain of tests before to ensure that no angelic contamination was present in either the pilot or the three hundred foot monstrosity. The young boy wondered lazily what could have happened to him if they had discovered any Angel's trace on him. 

He quickly discarded the disturbing thought of what his father could have done to him with such a proper excuse, and tried to focus on a more pleasant topic. Soon he found it, as he waved back at his mother, who was watching him from an observation pod reassuringly crowded with people. Shinji smiled, and tried to appear confident, feeling that he couldn't get by her. 

Once inside, Shinji took a deep breath of LCL -regretting instantly- and he let his mind become one with Evangelion. He had done that nearly a hundred times, between battles and tests, so it was merely routine for the pilot of Unit One to synchronize with his Eva. 

This time, notwithstanding, nothing happened. An undefined time later -it was difficult to estimate the passage of time while submerged in a dark and silent water- Shinji found himself blinking surprised inside his dark Entry Plug. He didn't feel anything; which he usually thought was the presence of the Evangelion. Now, there was nothing. 

"Shinji! Try to concentrate!" Ritsuko said angrily through the radio. 

"I'm trying," Shinji replied, surprised, "But something's wrong, here." 

"What's happening?" 

"I... I'm not sure," Shinji muttered, confused. The plug was still dark, and so, he couldn't see anything. It was unnerving. 

Suddenly, the emergency lights switched on, bathing the plug with a soft orange light. 

"Give us a second, Shinji," said Ritsuko, scratching his head. She was confused, and that wasn't something normal, nor something she liked. "Mm, let's see. Maya, how is Shinji?" 

"Eh?" replied Maya nervously, "What? I..." 

"Maya, the last psychologic report! What are you thinking about?" 

"Oh, that," Maya blushed, breathing relieved in her seat. "Yes. Shinji is well, better than usual, probably due to..." she glanced quickly to Yui -the green eyed woman was looking out the window at the head of Unit One, frowning, "...the improvements on his personal environment," the young technician concluded. 

"So, the problem isn't the pilot, is it?" Ritsuko asked, letting her chin rest on her palm as Maya nodded, still forcing back here earlier embarrassment. "Anyway, call Rei, just in case. And let's try again with Ikari," she said, making a wry face as if the word tasted bitter. 

"Yes, Doctor Akagi," she said, opening a com channel. "Shinji?" 

"Yes?" Shinji answered from Unit One. 

"We're going to try again. Do your best," she said. "I… I trust you," Maya added hesitantly, after a second. 

"Thank you," Shinji replied shyly. 

Shinji observed absently how the lights switched off again, darkening the plug. He closed his eyes, and tried again to synchronize with Evangelion. 

"It doesn't work," he said finally after some time. 

"We can see that, Shinji," replied Ritsuko dryly. "Get out of there. Rei has arrived." 

When the plug drained of the LCL and the door opened, the first thing Shinji did, after taking a deep breath, was look at Rei, dressed in her white plug suit. She grabbed Shinji's hand to help her enter the plug. 

"I hope you have better luck, Ayanami," 

Rei stared at him, and Shinji found himself feeling a soft sickness when he stared back into her blood red eyes. When he had seen her the first time after the first battle, months ago, he had thought that Rei's eyes were, lacking of a better word, lifeless. Now, be it because he had got used to her or because she had changed, Shinji perceived something different beneath them. 

"Thank you," she said softly, before disappear behind the white door of the plug. 

Shinji climbed up to the crane and, strangely relieved by that two single words, made his way to the observation room where Ritsuko was directing the operations. Rei's synchronization attempt had failed one time previously when he arrived. After answering several of Ritsuko's questions, Yui came to talk to him. 

A hug and a kiss on his cheek later, a very embarrassed Shinji felt himself blushing when he realized that half of the crew was looking at him. 

"What did you feel?" asked Yui softly. 

"Uh?" he replied, noticing vaguely that Maya was staring at him. "Nothing, Mom. It simply didn't work," answered Shinji, remembering that his mother had been involved in the early stages of the project. 

"Nothing?" 

"Doctor Ikari," pointed Ritsuko dryly, perhaps a bit more dryly that necessary. "If you don't mind..." 

"Sorry," Yui replied, looking like if she couldn't be less sorry. She frowned and returned to stare at the purple machine, mumbling to herself. 

"Well," Ritsuko sighed. "One last attempt, Maya." 

"Yes," she nodded, "Rei, here we go. Starting A-10 connection." 

"I do not feel it," the blue haired girl replied quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Maya asked. 

"It does not work properly," she informed. 

"I can see that!" growled Ritsuko angrily. "Are you concentrating?" 

Rei shrugged inside the entry plug. 

"Yes." 

"Get out of there," Ritsuko said. "Well, we can discard the pilot as the source of the problem. Let's start a complete diagnosis, Maya, and restart the sequence from three dot six." 

Shinji looked how all the crew moaned slightly, hearing the load of work Akagi was throwing on their shoulders. He didn't know exactly what she was ordering, but looking how she sighed half of the time, it was of the kind of task that makes one stay awake till the next morning. Worse was the fact that it was late Saturday, and all the personnel were doing their best to stay perky, hoping for their Sunday break. 

After receiving a dozen vengeful glances at her back, Ritsuko walked out the room. If glances killed, then Ritsuko Akagi would be in that moment a bloody pulp in the frame of the door. It seemed that in this universe God didn't hear workers' prayers regarding their employers and coupling that with one untimely death, so, growling, everybody situated their chairs and started the sequence again. 

Suddenly, he felt absolutely useless. He scratched his head, not knowing what he was supposed to do at the moment. Shyly, he walked towards Maya's seat, and coughed, trying to catch the brunette's attention. He failed, though, as Maya yawned on her keyboard and stretched herself, in a vain attempt to refresh her mind a little. Suddenly, while Shinji became embarrassingly aware of how well her uniform fit her, she noticed that he was staring at her, and both started a blushing contest that would have been difficult to give a winner if Rei had not entered at that time. 

Walking -rather sliding, in the silently, smooth pace Rei had – behind the crewmen - she stood in front of Maya. A quick glance was the only sign that showed she was aware of Shinji's presence. 

"Yes, Rei?" Maya said quickly, relieved. 

"Am I longer necessary, Lieutenant Ibuki? I wish to take a shower." 

"No, I don't think so," replied Maya, checking her computer. "Let's see... Neither of you will be needed until Monday, when we'll attempt the activation again." 

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, leaving the room with a last glance to Shinji. "Goodbye, Ikari." 

He smiled and waved to her. Maya had returned to her work, apparently forgetting Shinji's presence. 

"So..." he mumbled. 

"Yes?" Maya cut him nervously. 

"May I go away?" 

"Yes, you may," she answered, a bit dryly. 

"Then I'm leaving." 

"Okay," muttered Maya, blushing. 

"I'll see you by the Monday, then," Shinji replied, vaguely reluctant to go away. 

"That is," she whispered without looking at him, sounding a bit disappointed. 

He turned back, feeling strangely awkward, and looked at his mother. Yui, deeply frowned, was still staring at Unit One and mouthing something. 

"Mom?" Shinji asked, without obtain any answer. "Mom!" 

Yui blinked and looked at him, suddenly smiling. 

"I've finished here. Do you want to have dinner?" 

She nodded. "Of course, Treasure!" she said, messing his hair. 

"Mom, please!" Shinji pleaded, feeling embarrassed again. He was used to the feeling, but the way Yui achieved to embarrass him in public was something absolutely new. 

Yet comforting. 

***

Yui played with the sausage on her plate while observing how Shinji ate his noodles. After a quick shower Shinji had met with her in Nerv's cafeteria, where nearly a dozen of member's of the staff were eating, much to Yui's silent relief, and both were now finishing their meals. 

"You should eat more, Treasure. You're a bit scrawny," she said concerned. 

"Oh, Mom," Shinji grumbled. "I eat enough." 

"No, you do not." 

"Of course I do!" replied Shinji, surprising himself. 

"Listen to me, young man," Yui said, "I'm still your mother, and if I say that you're not eating enough, then you're not eating enough." 

"And what about you?" Shinji replied playfully, pointing at her plate, a big smile starting to appear in his face. 

"What I eat is entirely my business." 

"So it's mine," Shinji said, smiling openly. "Let's each mind our own food." 

"Let's not. You are scrawny." 

Both burst in laughter. 

"It's good to hear you laugh again," pointed a voice from the door of the restaurant. 

Misato and Rei were there, and the purple haired woman smiled warmly at him. 

"Please, sit down," Yui said, pointing to the two empty chairs of the table. 

Rei nodded and sat down by Shinji's side. Shinji saw that she still had wet hair, and she had a shade of red on her face, as if she had stood for a long time under the hot stream of a shower. When she brushed slightly against his arm while she sat down, Shinji found her skin surprisingly warm. The blue haired girl looked a bit suffocated; he wondered idly for a second what the reasons could be, and then he realized that both Misato and his mother were staring at him. 

"Ah, Mom, this is…" Shinji started to say. Yui interrupted him, though. 

"Misato Katsuragi. I know it, we've met before," Yui smiled. "And you must be Ayanami Rei, aren't you?" 

"Yes," Rei nodded again. 

"I'm Yui Ikari. It's nice to meet you. Shinji has told me a lot about you." 

Rei's eyes narrowed slightly, and she threw a curious glance over Shinji. In which was starting to be a very common event, blood came again to Shinji's face. There she was going again -he thought-. At least, with a bit of luck, she wouldn't press onward. 

"I see that he wasn't lying when he said you were very pretty," Yui said innocently. 

A dangerous amount of blood withdrew from other parts of Shinji's body to increase the red tone of his cheeks, in which would have been a world record, if blushing were an Olympic sport, at least. A more modest shadow of red appeared in Rei's pale face, and she looked uneasy; at least, as uneasy as Misato had ever seen her. After chuckling softly a few seconds -and record the moment in her memory- Misato came to Shinji's aid, as she started an uneventful conversation with Yui. 

Trying to not call attention to himself, Shinji stood silently while he heard his mother tell Misato that she was feeling better, with no more vertigo and less fear to be alone. The medical crew had let her wander at her will - although she, deliberately or not, avoided carefully the smallest chance of being left alone in a room - but she had to stay at the infirmary at nights. 

Shinji knew that his father was spending the mornings and nights with her, while he escorted the brown haired woman when he was in the Geofront -in the last month, he had had to go to the subterranean stronghold almost every afternoon, to do tests and simulations, and a thousand of other things that seemed of the biggest importance to Ritsuko, although Shinji wouldn't ever understand how a Rorschach test could be useful to save Mankind. A casual observer would have said that both Ikaris were relieving each other in Yui's care. A more careful insight would have pointed, though, that Gendo and his son were carefully avoiding a meeting, trying by all means of not being together with Yui in the same room. He didn't know how longer his father wanted to keep pressing the lie, but he didn't care. As long as he was able to spend time with his mother. 

"Shinji!" snorted Misato, bringing Shinji back from his thought's abyss. "I know that it's hard to keep the grip on reality, being so close to Rei, but we need to talk," she teased. 

Rei stood impassible while Shinji blushed again for the umpteenth time that day. 

"Um, Rei, if you don't mind, we need to talk alone with Shinji." 

"I understand. I will get my dinner," Rei nodded. 

"Keep yourself near, we will drive you home," Misato added. 

"Yes, Major Katsuragi," she replied, walking away. 

"Asuka," pointed Misato thoughtfully once the three were alone, "is very angry with you, Shinji, and that's affecting her piloting and your ability to work as a team." 

"I'm sorry," Shinji said automatically. 

"You'd better be. She told me what you said, and you were really rude, Shinji." 

"Shinji!" Yui said surprised. 

"I'm sorry," he repeated, blinking surprised "But... I don't remember saying anything wrong." 

"You don't 'remember?'" frowned Misato, throwing him her 'I will eat your liver if you lie' look. 

He shook his head, "No." 

"She asked you if you care for her, and you said that you didn't," Misato said. "That's a bit harsh, my dear Shinji." 

"But you told me that you liked her, Shinji," Yui pointed, "Why did you do that?" 

"I never said that!" he insisted, waving his extended hands in denial. 

"You never said what, Shinji?" asked Misato evilly, savoring Shinji's confusion. 

"That I didn't care for her," Shinji said, realizing what he was confessing to Misato. 

"So you like Asuka?" 

"..." 

"Shinji?" 

"Yes, I do like her," replied Shinji with a less-than-audible whisper. He blushed. 

"That's my boy!" Yui nudged him lightly. 

"Anyways," Misato followed, serious again. "If this is a misunderstanding -which I hope is the case - it would be better if you talk to her. Don't tell her everything, if you don't want to - that's your business, after all - but fix this affair soon. I can't stand for such a conflict in my team. Am I clear?" 

"Yes, Misato," he nodded. "I will talk to her tomorrow." 

"Well then," the purple haired woman smiled. "By the way, I'm going out of the city for three days on Monday. We have to see where both of you are staying, after all." 

"Where are you going, Miss Katsuragi?" Yui asked. 

"Oh, to a convention, and..." 

Shinji watched how the two woman started to chat again, and while Misato got up to leave he wondered what Misato had told his mother about him, if she had told her of his attempts of leaving, and... 

"We're going, Shinji." 

He nodded and let his mother kiss him. 

"Are you going to be well, Mom?" he asked concerned. 

"Yes, Treasure," she smiled. "Your father will pick up me in a few minutes." 

"Oh," Shinji said carefully. "Try to rest." 

Yui nodded. "I need a bit of that," she yawned. "Today has been a long day." 

Shinji waved at her from the door as Rei joined them, and he felt suddenly drained. Her mother was right. That day had been a long day. 

***

Yui walked to her room, hanging by Gendo's shoulder. 

"Uh, Gendo," she said thoughtfully. 

"Yes, dear?" Gendo replied. He wasn't really paying attention, as he was remembering the recent meeting with Seele's council. Lorenz was starting to be a major problem, and his options in dealing with him were limited. All the scenario had changed, now. 

"Um... What's Sorhyu like?" 

"Sohryu?" 

"You know, that German girl," she pointed. 

"I don't know, really," Gendo admitted, surprised by her question. "Why?" 

"I wanted to know what kind of girl she is, that's all. You know, Shinji likes her." 

"I didn't know." 

The slightest of the frowns crossed Yui's face for a second. "Didn't you know it?" 

"No," shrugged Gendo. He studied her, looking for any traces of suspicion beyond her neutral expression. "She's a good girl, I think. Shinji and her would be a nice couple," he lied. If Shinji was ever involved with another pilot, that could represent a problem. 

"Oh, that's great," Yui said happily. "I'm glad." 

"Hmpf." 

"By the way, I'd want to do a bit of research tomorrow, my dear." 

"Why?" 

"Oh, I want to confirm a thought I've had this afternoon," she replied, shooting him a bright smile and snuggling against him. "Could I possibly use get a brief access to MAGI, tomorrow?" 

Against such a siege Gendo couldn't stand for too long. "Of course, honey," he shrugged. 

"Thank you," she said, kissing him briefly. "I'll make up to you for the trouble, of course," she teased. 

"Dear, I'd have to do..." 

"You only have to do one thing tonight, Robukungi," she breathed seductively, pushing him against the door. "And I want it now." 

After a deep kiss, she opened the door of her room and dragged Gendo inside. 

"But I..." 

"Oh, shut up," she replied, closing the door. 

Unaware to both of them, a certain blonde scientist has been following them casually in her way to Unit One's cage. Ritsuko frowned. 

"That should be me," she muttered, messing her usually neatly combed hair. "Gendo, I..." she said in a creepy, soft, cracked voice, walking quickly along the corridor. 

"Gendo…" 

**

_To be continued... _

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES 

First of all, many kudos to Autophage for his help. You know, man, you don't need to apologize. I don't mind to wait. ^_^ 

You know, this is probably the most uneventful chapter I've written in a long, long time; nothing really happens. At the same time, all the events of this single day have a certain importance. The failure of Unit One seemed something logical, once Yui was outside. 

Now the question is: is this going to be a Shinji/Asuka fic? Perhaps, and perhaps not. Miss Ibuki could have something to say about the issue... ^_~ 

See you! 

**Athos **


	4. Chapter 4

**

_CHAPTER 4_

**

PenPen noisily swallowed another piece of tuna as Shinji absently scratched his head. 

Some time had passed since Shinji's return, and while some things were getting better -somehow his mother was alive, the commander had been agreeably absent from his life and Maya and Rei seemed to be more friendly with him recently, but on the other hand, many things seemed to be getting worse. 

Asuka, for one. 

He was still unsure whether Unit One's malfunction was a bad thing or not, he mused for a second. However, if Nerv's defeat by the angels would really lead to Third Impact, then it would seem that he had no other option but to pilot it. But it was at least a relief to avoid such a burden for a few days. 

Since Misato was out for a few days -supervising the rebuilding of Matsushiro's Laboratories-, it seemed that nobody was expecting an immediate attack. The flashy Nerv's officer had left a few hours ago, leaving him alone in the house until Asuka returned from Hikari's; however Asuka and he would only be alone until lunchtime, when Ritsuko would come chaperone them. Misato had insinuated -as subtle as an earthquake would do, and together with loads of meaningful winks- that he might employ the time to fix things between Asuka and him, as he had promised the last day. 

"Asuka..." he sighed. 

He wasn't dense enough to be unaware that Asuka's anger was due to his performance with his Eva. But still... 

_ "And now you're far away from me, and you don't care, do you?" she had asked sadly. _

Had she been talking about their Synch ratios? Usually it was all that she cared about, but might she had meant... 

_ 'Naah,'_ Shinji shook his head, Though he did have a smattering of affection for Asuka, it wasn't going to make him see things that weren't there. Still, he had made her angry -as always he did- and he should face it. After all, apologizing was the speciality of the cook. 

The black and white penguin ate another mouthful of fresh fish. His avian mind could discern that his feeder was distracted that morning. He was better than his mistress in her best times, so really he couldn't complain. When the clock showed ten o'clock, the main door slid open. 

Asuka. 

The redhead crossed to her room without deigning to give him more than a quick glance, slamming her door shut noisily. 

He sighed. 

*** 

"Okay, Third Child," she said, smiling briefly. "I accept your apologies, for the moment. Let's start over." 

Shinji nodded quietly; Asuka went back to her room, now much more calm but not without warning him that she wanted something non-Japanese for lunch. An Italian recipe was what Shinji was thinking of preparing, so that wasn't a problem. He heated water and put the noodles in it, gathering the rest of ingredients for the recipe while waiting for the water to boil. 

The doorbell rang. 'Ritsuko,' Shinji thought. It was about time that she arrived, and Shinji was grateful that he had been able to patch things up between him and Asuka before she arrived. 

Asuka's head popped out of her room, and seeing that Shinji was busy in the kitchen, she decided to answer the door. "I'm going(I'll get it," she announced. 

His work in the kitchen prevented him from hearing what they were saying at the door, but he discerned another female voice apart from the slighty garish voice of Asuka. 

He added the meat to the boiling mixture and put the lid on the pot. Shinji walked out of the kitchen to receive Ritsuko, while hearing how the redhead greeted her. 

"I see," Asuka was saying. "It's nice of you to have come." 

"It was nothing." 

That wasn't Ritsuko's voice, Shinji mused. But rather the soft, melodic voice of her assistant, Maya Ibuki. 

Shinji waved awkwardly at her and she gave him a shy smile, while fidgeting nervously with the thin chain that surrounded her waist over her light blue sundress. 

"I was telling Asuka that Doctor Akagi wasn't able to come," she said softly. "So here am I instead." 

"Hm? Oh, it's all right," nodded Shinji. "Here, give me that." 

Shinji gently took the small bag she was carrying and led her to the interior of the apartment after she left her sandals in the foyer. Asuka followed them, hearing a vague murmur from the kitchen. She smirked. 

"Shinji..." she purred seductively. 

When Shinji looked dumbfounded at her, she smiled sweetly. 'Noodles,' she mouthed, pointing with her hand to the kitchen. 

"Wha... The food!" 

Shinji rushed to the kitchen to take care of the burning pot. 

"Shinji's cooking," she explained to Maya, laughing softly. 

Maya smiled gently, sitting down on the small couch of the living room. 

"I see," she mused. "You seem to be having a good time." 

"What? No, that's not it," Asuka waved. "But it's fun to tease him." 

Maya smiled. "Poor Shinji. I think that you're teasing him too much." 

"Try it, it's relaxing!" she said. "I'm sorry, but I have to do my homework," she sighed. "Ask Shinji if you need something." 

"I'll do that," Maya nodded. 

Asuka walked into her room, leaving Maya alone in the living room, while the redhead sat down and grabbed a book about Japanese literature -somehow, the school hadn't been destroyed in the last attack. Maya stared at her hands for a long time. Finally, she sighed and got up making her way, uncertainly, to the kitchen. 

*** 

While Asuka had used the opportunity to tease him, she wasn't kidding about the noodles. Fortunately, Shinji had arrived at time to prevent the meal from turning into a Misato style dish, and now he was giving the last touches to the recipe. 

Whistling happily -he knew he was skilled in cooking and that thought was reassuring- he commenced to prepare a sauce for the fetucinni, unaware of the young woman that was observing him from the door frame. 

Maya sighed, toying with the silver chain of her dress. Shinji added some oil to the sauce and began to mix it. 

"You forget the parsley," she said softly. 

"Uh?" replied Shinji surprised. "Ah, it's you. What's that?" 

"The parsley," she smiled awkwardly, pointing to the green herb that Shinji had left on the table. 

"Ah, yes," he said, chopping it. "By the way, thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

"No, not for the parsley," Shinji waved, smiling, "but thank you for that also. I meant, thank you for having come in a Sunday. I'm sorry." 

"I..." Maya blushed heavily. "I don't mind, Shinji." 

"Ah, thank you," he smiled, returning to the meal. "I guess that Unit One is giving you loads of work." 

"No, we've... I mean, yes. That's why Doctor Akagi... couldn't come." 

"I see. Tomorrow is the test, isn't it?" 

"Yes," Maya nodded. 

Shinji stiffened visibly. "I see." 

Maya felt a huge tear inside. She couldn't stand to see him so hurt, so vulnerable. She wished she could somehow protect him; she wished to see him happy._ 'For God's Sake!'_she said to herself, _'He's still a child!'_

But she couldn't deny the urge she felt to embrace him until he was sad no more. Maya sighed and bit her lower lip. 

Unaware, Shinji shrugged. "It's the same," he whispered. I still have to do it." 

Maya closed her eyes. 

"I should..." she mumbled. 

"Would you like to try that?" Shinji asked, changing quickly the subject. 

Maya knew perfectly that he was referring to the meal, but, however, the question make her shiver. 

"I'd love to..." 

*** 

Ritsuko had always wondered why Gendo liked so much symbolism. Even though Gendo was the ultimate pratical man, he was always surrounding himself with things that hinted to his true intentions, such as the Tree of Sephiroth engraved upon the ceiling of his office, or NERV's motto. A reminder, perhaps, she decided. However, she would have liked a smaller reminder. The Commander's office was so big that it diminished the space dedicated to the rest of personnel's rooms, including herself. 

In any case, At that moment the size of her office was the least of her concerns, as she stood in front of the massive desk of the Commander's office. 

"I thought that the Commander wanted to be informed," she said. 

Fuyutsuki, in what was starting to become a common sight, was sitting in Gendo's chair, frowning. 

"The Commander is busy," he growled, "and I've assumed control of the daily operations, Doctor Akagi." 

"Yes, sir." 

Oh, she knew perfectly why the Commander was busy. The reason had brown hair and green eyes, a sweet smile... 

And she hated it. 

"However, I must say that I don't like this a single bit, Doctor Akagi," he said, angrily throwing the dossier over the table. The pieces of paper fell off it to the feet of the blonde scientist. 

"The Commander himself approved the protocol for such a contingency months ago, sir," she smiled coldly. 

"Oh, so he did, didn't he?" he hissed, tapping with his fingers on the large wooden table. "Who would replace him, anyway?" 

"He might accept Rei, I think. He will protect her. " 

"You two, both of you..." 

"What's wrong, sir?" Ritsuko smirked. 

"You're wrong. God helps me, he's a child, Ritsuko." 

"We need a core," she shrugged. 

Fuyutsuki got up and gave her a look of loathing. 

"Now listen to me!" he shouted, walking to the door. "You will not employ this procedure, ever. Protocol 294 is hereby cancelled!" 

"Under whose authority?" she smiled seductively. 

"Under mine!" 

"You need Gendo's approval, darling, and I doubt that you can get it..." 

"You're sick," replied Fuyutsuki, slamming the door. 

Alone in the big office, Ritsuko giggled quietly. 

Fuyutsuki was far from laughing. The old man walked quickly to one of the bridges of the Magi System, where a group of terminals where placed. He would have to convince him, or... He didn't even wanted to start thinking about it. 

Surrounded by several technicians in their stations, Gendo was sitting in one of the terminals, apparently doing nothing, only staring at Yui. Gendo's wife was reading something in the screen, seemingly unaware of the rest of the world. Gendo was smiling sheepishly, with a dreamy face. 

Frowning, Futyutsuki coughed getting their attention. 

While Gendo raised an eyebrow, Yui waved at him happily. Nodding, he spoke to Gendo. 

"May I speak with you?" 

Gendo nodded and got up, heading to the corridor. 

"I'll give him back to you soon, Yui," Fuyutsuki smiled briefly at Yui. 

"Thank you, Professor," she giggled softly, returning her attention to the screen. 

Once in the corridor, Fuyutsuki faced Gendo, pointing a finger towards him. Gendo frowned. 

"What do you think you're doing?" the older man hissed. 

"Don't point your finger at me. What are you talking about?" 

"Protocol 294." 

"Oh," Gendo replied. "So Akagi has finally found a way." 

"I've forbidden it. You couldn't possibly dare to do that, Ikari!" 

"You did what?" Gendo asked surprised. 

"What do you mean)? It's your son, for God's sake!" 

"It's a war, old man. there are always casualties," he smirked. 

Agape, Fuyutsuki looked at him speechless, leaning against the wall for support. 

"What will Yui say, Ikari? Have you thought of that?" 

"You won't tell Yui anything, Kozo. Stay away from her," Gendo said coldly, the menace visible in his gaze. 

"I... I cannot believe this." 

Fuyutusuki breathed deeply, making his decision. "I will talk with Yui, Ikari. I'll tell her everything. All of what you've planned." 

Gendo sighed. "You, come here!" he said loudly, calling one of the soldiers that were guarding that particular corridor of the complex. 

The soldier came running. "Sir?" he saluted. 

"What are you doing?" Fuyutsuki asked confused. 

"You... Kanzaki," he said, reading the name of the guard. "You will escort Sub Commander Fuyutsuki to the cells and make sure he's kept there." 

"Yes, sir!" 

"You're committing the mistake of your life, Ikari." 

"Sure, Professor. Away with him, Kanzaki," he sighed, returning to Magi's facilities. 

Back in the terminal, he kissed Yui's cheek before sitting down again. 

"What did the Professor want?" she asked absently, concentrated in the screen. 

"Nothing important." 

*** 

"Checkmate," Maya giggled softly. 

"Oh, not again," Shinji lamented. 

It was the third consecutive checkmate that Maya had achieved that afternoon. 

"It's your fault, silly," muttered Asuka, lazily lying down on the couch. "I told you that you shouldn't have moved that bishop." 

They had spent a peaceful afternoon, after voraciously eating Shinji's spaghetti. Maya was surprised: the boy was really a skillful cook, despite his attempts to claim otherwise. He had turned as red as a tomato when she had complimented him. 

"That's easy to say." 

"It's easy to do," she chuckled. "Jeez, even PenPen would have played better than you." 

"Why don't you try then?" 

"Come on," Maya said. "It's just a game." 

*** 

"I know, but I cannot avoid it," sighed Yui, spinning in her chair. "I just need to do something." 

"You should try to recover first," Gendo said, holding her hand. 

"I don't like to be a burden." 

"You are not." 

"I don't like to feel like a burden, my dear," she said, sitting down on Gendo's lap and encircling his neck with her hands. "God, I've been... there for so long, so lonely..." 

Gendo put his arms around her waist, speaking softly in her ear. "Not any more)." 

She shivered and hugged him. 

"Thank you," Yui mouthed, giving him a peck. 

They stayed like that, Yui getting comfort in his arms, Gendo pushing away the guilt to a corner of his mind and loosing himself in the even breathing of his wife. 

"And now?" she asked softly. 

Gendo frowned slightly. Now that Fuyutsuki wasn't there to do his job, he had to get back to it, and God knew that the moment when Akagi were no longer reliable would come soon. Sooner then he would like, whenever it came. 

Rei. Another unknown variable in his once perfect scenario. Since the events that had followed the defeat of the Fourteenth Angel, Rei had been... voluble, if such a term could be applied to the pale girl. 

The card castle was starting to oscillate dangerously. He didn't know for how much time he would able to prevent all from falling apart. 

However, the war's end was so close... Three Angels more, and he could go with Yui and live away with her, and her alone. Nobody nor anything would bar his way this time. Seele, the Dead sea Scrolls, Shinji, the Project E... Nothing. 

"I don't know." 

**

_To be continued.... _

**

*** 

AUTHOR'S NOTES 

In first place, many thanks to Steve Vader by his comments and his suggestions, that opened me possibilities that I hadn't considered before. I'm grateful as well to Inanis Machina for his help with the grammar issues. 

Not much else to say. This is just another 'build-up' chapter before the activation test of Unit one arrives. By the way, I like girls wearing sundresses, hence Maya's clothing. ^_^ I've saved the conversation between Shinji and Asuka for another chapter, where a flashback will bring us back what they said. 

See you! **  
Athos **


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**

****

**_NOTE: _**_Because I have the same mental capacity than a retarded fish, I hadn't checked my mail before posting the another version, therefore missing that the revised version was already there… I'm a dumbass. _

_Additionally, I had forgot the acknowledgements. Thanks to Steve Vader and Inanis Machina for their help with the fic. If you're a woman, blonde, sexy and single, they are very good boys ;-) ___

****

****

Shinji finished putting on his plugsuit and looked idly at the mirror while he pressed the button on his wrist. The suit conformed to the shape of his body, tightly wrapped around him, as he sighed. He had spent all the weekend trying not to think about it, but Monday had come nonetheless. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to work or not: on one hand, he didn't want to cause trouble, and Evas were needed to fight the Angels, weren't they? On the other hand, he would be most grateful if he did not need to pilot again. 

It was something that wasn't up to him anymore, he decided shrugging, so he'd better stop thinking about it. He slowly walked out of the dressing room almost stumbling into Rei. The blue haired pilot, also dressed in her own white plugsuit, looked at him curiously. She had to know he would be at NERV for the test, but perhaps she didn't expect him to be this early, a good hour and half before the commencement of the test.

Shinji usually didn't arrive so early for anything related to NERV -unlike Rei- but this morning, Misato had to come in early to catch up on some details about the test with Ritsuko, since she had been out at what remained of Matsushiro Laboratories all the weekend.) Misato was one of Shinji's minor concerns of the moment. She had been acting a bit strange recently he thought idly. Perhaps the word 'acting' was more correct than he knew. In recent times, it was as if she didn't truly feel the emotions she showed. Now, when she laughed or teased him, it always sounded a little bit forced. Moreover, she wasn't drinking beer, but plain tea. Shinji wasn't sure what had happened to her, nor what he should do about it.

He turned his attention to Rei. 

"Hi, Ayanami," he mumbled vaguely. 

"Hello" she replied, still staring at him in her usual unnerving way. "It is early."

"I know, but Misato had work so she brought me in with her. What are you doing here?"

"I am your backup," she said simply. 

"Oh, I see," he nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to have breakfast," she pointed. "And you?"

"Me? Uh... Would you mind if I join you?" he asked, hearing the rumble of his stomach as he spoke. Breakfast would be welcomed at this hour in the morning, he was sure. 

To his surprise, Rei blushed. Just a tiny bit, the slightest shadow of pink in her pale cheeks, but she was blushing nonetheless. It was something she did only from time to time, as long as Shinji had known her, (and always for the oddest things. She didn't blush when he stumbled upon her naked, but she did when he cleaned her room a bit. The pilot of Unit Zero was definitely an unusual girl, Shinji thought. Not that he minded, though. She was always somewhat nicer to him in her cold, quiet way than many other people. 

"No, I do not mind," she said finally, regaining her usual paleness. 

Both walked quietly towards the small dinner room that was reserved to officers -and pilots-, a tiny and clean cafeteria that was usually almost empty. While Rei was sitting down, Shinji got their breakfasts, remembering that she disliked meat. Shinji wondered if she was vegan or if she merely disliked the taste of meat. Yet another thing he did not know about her, but it was not as if he knew many things about her in the first place. 

Rei nodded when he gave her the lunch box, and she began to eat quietly. Shrugging mentally, Shinji did the same. 

"I thought that you would be with your... mother," she said softly. 

"No," he shook her head. "Doctor Akagi wants her to pass through some kind of test. She won't be here this morning," he said, saddened by the thought. "And Asuka went to school, so I am alone today."

"You are not alone. I am here," Rei stated simply, looking down at her bowl. 

Definitely, Rei was acting oddly that morning. Shinji found himself without words at that simple statement. 

"I know," finally said Shinji, very slowly. "I... Thank you."

"Why?" she asked curiously, looking again at him. 

"For being here. Being alone gives me too much time to think," he shrugged. "And that's not agreeable, before a test."

"Are you scared?"

He nodded softly. "After what happened, how could I not be scared?"

"You still do not trust your father," Rei said quietly, assessing him.

"Are you going to slap me, if I say yes?" 

"What?" Rei murmured puzzled.

"The last time you asked me that," Shinji smiled, "you slapped me."

"Oh. No, I will not," she assured him.

"No, I don't trust him. Now less than ever," he said. "Since my mother... returned, he's been acting very strange. I don't know if she's changed him, or if he's merely putting a mask in front of her."

"How it's like?" Rei asked softly. 

"What?"

"To be with your mother."

"It's... I don't know. Comforting, very comforting..., and a bit embarrassing, at the same time," Shinji said dreamily. "Why do you ask?"

"I never..." Rei tried to find the words, but she could not. She really wished to talk to him, but found herself unable to find the words necessary.

***

Maya looked uncertainly at the screen of her computer.  For the third time, she studied the data and the program of the test of that morning, in which they would try to reactivate Unit One. Ritsuko had decided to follow an old sequence that was stored in the Magi under layers and layers of security protocols without giving her -or anyone else- any explanation. Under the name of 'Activation Event', the program detailed a very complex sequence that, theoretically, would put Unit One again on duty. 

Still, she wasn't at ease. Something vaguely wrong about the whole thing kept evading her, and the cold, distant attitude of Ritsuko didn't help matters. Something strange was going on here, she thought. On the other hand, she realized that the fact that Shinji was the test's pilot was clouding her reasoning somewhat. Perhaps it was that: since Shinji didn't want to do the test, she was trying to find any reason to prevent him from having to do it. 

Maya sighed as Ritsuko entered the Command Center, whistling a little tune. 

"What is going on, Maya?" she said playfully.  

She stared at the blonde scientist a bit dumbfounded. She seemed to be in a very good mood this morning, a radical change from her demeanour on Saturday. Maya had no idea what had caused the shift in her behaviour.

"Ah, nothing, nothing..." she waved away. "You seem to be in a good mood today, Doctor."

"I am," Ritsuko nodded happily, letting herself fall into a chair next to Maya's. "It's going to be a wonderful day. I can feel it."

"Oh."

"Why were you sighing before, Maya? Any problem with the test?"

"Uh? No, it's all right, I guess," Maya shrugged, taking a sip of tea.

"Are we feeling a bit lovesick?" Ritsuko asked teasingly, letting her chin rest on her palms.

Maya choked in her mug and blushed heavily, trying in vain to reply while she coughed.

"Ah... I see... Then who's the lucky man?"

"That isn't it at all!" Maya said quickly, her face red as a tomato.

"Come on, you can tell me..."

"Doctor!"

"Deny it if you want," Ritsuko giggled, but you've got "I'm in love" written all over your face. By the way, how did you do at Katsuragi's, yesterday?"

"Ah... Well, very well," Maya said very quickly, blushing even more. "It was a very nice afternoon."

"I was surprised when you asked me if you could go instead."

"I... me... I thought that you were tired, and..."

"Oh, don't think that I'm not grateful. It's only that I was curious, mind you. Is Shinji still cooking?"

"Yes..." Maya stuttered, looking down. "He's very good."

"I see," Ritsuko said meaningfully. 

Maya nodded and returned her attention to the station she was working at. Ritsuko got up and stretched lazily. 

"I'm leaving," she said. "I've got to supervise Yui Ikari's medical test."

" How is she?" Maya asked distractedly, not looking at her. 

"I fear a worsening," she replied, grinning morbidly. "By the way, I might arrive late to the activation. You can begin without me."

Maya's back was to her, so she couldn't see the shadow darkening Ritsuko's face as she walked out of the room. As she arrived to the doorframe, she stopped and turned around, casting a very long glance to Maya. she fiddled with her fingers on her coat and bit her lip. Finally, she spoke softly. 

"Maya, I... It's still very early. Take a break ... I think that the Children are having breakfast. Why don't you join them?"

"Oh, are they?" Maya said uneasily. "Perhaps I will," she murmured softly. 

" Good," Ritsuko nodded quietly, before walking out and forgetting to close the door behind her as if she was deep in thought.

Maya kept working for a few minutes, then she checked her watch and kept working for another ten seconds. The brunette technician began to tap randomly on the keyboard. She let out a deep sigh and got up, leaving the Command Center empty. It really was rather early. A good time for breakfast. 

***

Yui gazed at the guard that Gendo has designated to go with her to the infirmary. Gendo had claimed to have 'something to do' and had told her that he would pick her up once Shinji's test began. The young guard, while honest and gentle, with a slow way of talking that showed that he chose his few words very carefully, seemed of the kind of person that could stand on his feet for hours without getting bored, a perfect match for guarding duty. 

The infirmary was painted of an aseptic white that Yui had learned to associate with nights. In recent times, she only came here to sleep, as she was gradually better. At night, with all the lights reduced to pale glows, the corridors shone slightly with an eerie brightness that comforted her. Now however it was just a blinding white light bathing them in a searing glow. 

She sighed and stopped in front of the room where her medical test was supposed to take place. She knocked softly and waited. She knocked again and tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Nobody was there. She turned to the guard to ask him if this was the right place.

"Mrs. Ikari!" 

She turned to find a running, slightly panting doctor running down the corridor. The man slowed his pace and Yui waited patiently for his arrival. 

"I'm Doctor Inagawa," he said, introducing him and bowing.  "I'll be conducting this morning's medical examination."

"Pleased to meet you," she replied politely, bowing slightly. 

"Shall we go in?"

"Of course."

Yui followed him to the interior of the room, where a scanner and several more pieces of medical equipment whose names she didn't know - despite having passed through them several times- filled the room. 

"If you'd be so kind...," the fat man said, pointing to a screen and a hospital gown neatly folded. 

When Yui got out from behind the screen, she found that the doctor was working at the scanner's station, while the guard was standing next to the door, with the same staid face that the man -named Kanzaki, as the nametag hanging from his jacket announced- had portrayed all the day. He was probably just trying to appear disciplined and tough in front of the Commander's wife. 

She was starting to get the impression that everybody was afraid of Gendo. No one No one ever teased him, nor had he spoken with any of his subordinates in a friendly manner. He had been always a closed and difficult person, always seeing the dark side of things. Except, of course, when he was talking to her. 

While she lay upon the scanner's table, she wondered how Gendo had felt while she was gone. It was something that she had not yet asked him about, but Yui decided that it was time to do so. In addition, she needed to talk to Shinji, as well. She wasn't so dense as to not notice that Shinji and Gendo were carefully avoiding each other. 

Her line of thoughts went broken when Ritsuko entered the hospital room, wearing her usual white coat. The blonde scientist greeted the doctor with a grim and exaggerated smile. That woman, Yui thought, was more than a bit weird. When she leaned over the fat doctor's shoulder to check what he was doing, the security guard stepped forward and grabbed her kindly but firmly by the arm. 

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised, looking at the man as if he were a particularly loathsome kind of bug. 

"The Commander," he whispered slowly, obviously thinking that Yui couldn't hear nor see him (she was able to see them, however, through a reflection of one of the scanner's crystal panels), "does not wish you to supervise Mrs. Ikari's medical test."

"What?" she hissed back with rage, breaking the placid mask she'd been wearing all the day. "All right," she said, calm again. "I'm not doing anything. Besides..."

The rest of her reasoning didn't fall within Yui's hearing range. Yui was scared; something was wrong, very wrong with that woman, and with the activation test she had scheduled for that Monday. Something that Yui couldn't quite discern, in despite of having studied the sequence all the day prior. While before she had been a bit worried, she was now bordering panic.

The bright light of the scanner blinded her as it passed several times over her head. When it ended, Yui got up and forced herself to act as if she hadn't heard anything. She walked slowly to the screen, barely acknowledging with a tiny nod Ritsuko's weak smile; it seemed that the blonde scientist hadn't quite managed to control her emotions. Yui quietly gathered her clothes, trying to put her thoughts in order. She was not sure how to act. 

"So, if I'm not needed there, I'm going back to the Command Center," Ritsuko said, speaking loudly so Yui might hear her. "Goodbye, Doctor Inagawa."

She only slammed the door a bit stronger than she needed to. 

***

"Are you an orphan?" Shinji asked very gently. 

"I never had parents," she nodded. It wasn't exactly the truth, but she couldn't explain it better, not knowing all the truth herself.

"Did my father raise you?"

"Yes," she said softly. "Does that bother you?"

"Of course," Shinji nodded. "It's not like I am jealous of you, but... You know what I mean." 

"I don't know," Rei said, looking down. "There are a lot of things I don't understand."

"Like everybody else, I suppose."

"Yes?"

He nodded slightly. "My father told me once, when I tried to talk to him, that humans are always trying to understand each other, but that they never will achieve it. Still, people keep trying."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Shinji smiled. "That's how life is, I suppose."

"It's something strange for me. I do not understand other people."

"I guess that you don't need to understand them."

"No?"

Shinji nodded. "You know..." he began awkwardly, looking himself in her large, crimson eyes. "I've always been scared. Everybody scared me. It's something that I never will be able to avoid, perhaps. I thought that all that mattered was to avoid pain and suffering, until I came to New Tokyo III. My father used you to force me to pilot... And perhaps it was the first time that I did something painful only to avoid suffering to others. It helps me to remember why I'm still piloting."

"You are a good pilot," she said softly. "And the Angels must be destroyed to save humankind. Isn't that enough?"

"Not for me," Shinji said, somberly. "I don't care about the rest of the world. It's something that surpasses me; I cannot bear the weight of the world upon my shoulders."

"Then?" 

"I can bear a smaller weight," Shinji said thoughtfully. "I fight for the people who care for me."

"Not for the people you care for?"

"Isn't that the same?"

"I don't know," Rei mumbled.

"Call me selfish, if you want, but..."

"I will not."

"What?"

"Call you selfish. You are not."

"Oh," Shinji blushed. "I'm not sure myself."

"You are not," she assured him. "I didn't know you when you piloted Eva for the first time. If you were selfish, you wouldn't do such things."

"That was different," Shinji said. "You were hurt and I... Oh."

"See?"

"Thank you, Re... Ayanami."

"Call me Rei."

"Yes? I mean..."

"I prefer Rei to Ayanami," she nodded. 

She didn't know why, but the thought of the Third Child calling her Rei instead of the more formal 'Ayanami' was pleasant in a way that she'd felt very few times before, and only in events related with Shinji or Commander Ikari. She wondered what this would mean, but she couldn't help but add it to the long list of confusing things in her life. 

"Then don't call me Ikari," he smiled. 

"Shinji?"

"What?" 

"Lieutenant Ibuki has been watching you for two or three minutes, now. I think that she wants to talk to you," she pointed. 

Shinji turned to surprise the attractive and young assistant looking straight at him, which made her blush heavily. He waved at Maya, and she approached the table slowly, watching her feet. 

"Um…), hello," she mumbled awkwardly. 

"Hello, Lieutenant Ibuki," Rei replied calmly. 

"Hi," Shinji added. "Is already the time?"

"Ah, no... It's still a bit early. I came here... to have a snack," she said, feeling very stupid. 

"Ah, well. Eh..." Shinji murmured, unsure of what he should say next. Talking to Rei was easy; she was another Child, and Shinji could usually put himself in her place. Maya -and the rest of adults, saving Misato- was an entirely different thing. She was a very attractive girl and she was very nice with him, two things that were enough to turn Shinji's brain in something with a passable resemblance to Jell-O.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt Rei and you," she sighed, smiling. "I was wondering how you feel this morning. Yesterday you seemed a bit taken aback."

"Ah, I'm fine," Shinji lied. "Just a bit nervous."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to..." The rest of Maya's speech became an awkward murmur in which Shinji only could discern the word 'breakfast'. She turned away very quickly and walked away, so Shinji couldn't see the deep red shade of her face, nor hear the lengthy and vivid chain of curses that Maya threw at herself.

Purposefully or not, Maya had indeed broken the flow of Shinji and Rei's conversation, and both of them found themselves without knowing how to regain it. They were eating silently, casting shy glances to each other when Ritsuko stormed into the cafeteria. 

"Maya!" she called loudly. "And both of you. The activation is going to begin. Let's go."

"But Doctor," Maya swallowing her food as fast as she could, "it's not time yet."

"Who's in charge here, my dear?" she said sharply. "Come on! I do not have all the day."

"Yes, Doctor," Maya mumbled, looking apologetically at Shinji and getting up. 

The two Children followed Maya and the angry scientist to the Evangelion cages, where each one climbed up to their respective units. Rei didn't say anything to him as farewell, but she did look at him with a placid, calm face before Shinji turned into the corridor that headed to his unit. Calm, as opposite to the blank look she usually portrayed to people. Shinji wondered, amused, if that was Rei's way to smile reassuringly. 

Once in the Entry Plug, and after the LCL had risen above his head, the Command Center opened a channel to speak with him. While he was expecting the sweet, slightly awkward voice of Maya or the more serious, dry voice of Ritsuko he was surprised by the following one.

"Hi, baka. Try to not get it fried this time, will you?"

"Asuka!" he said delighted. "What are you doing here?"

"You spent all weekend rambling and ranting about how much you didn't want to do this. Did you think that I was going to miss it?"

"I'm glad you're here," he smiled. 

"You'd better be. Hikari wanted to skin me alive for skipping the classes without a reason, but she finally agreed to cover me. When she will understand that a College graduate doesn't need to attend Japanese school?"

"Asuka, give me that," Ritsuko cut her off abruptly, something that the German redhead didn't like a single bit. Shinji still heard her grumbling in the background for a while until Ritsuko silenced her. "We're about to begin. This time, the synchronization might be different to other times, so don't worry if you feel strange."

"Yes."

"Let's start."

***

Meanwhile, Yui was panicking slightly. She was more or less trapped in the infirmary, with the guard acting as a human barrier in front of the door. 

"I cannot let you go, Mrs. Ikari," he said, shrugging apologetically. "The Commander instructed me very carefully. We should wait here until he arrives."

"Gendo said that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's nice, but I'm not waiting here for him," Yui said firmly. "Let's go to the Command Center."

"But ma'am, I cannot leave the infirmary until the Commander arrives." he said, with the same panic face that all the guards and soldiers tend to portray when something goes beyond of their control. He couldn't let her leave the infirmary, as the Commander himself had given his orders, but, on the other hand, she was the Commander's wife. Yui pitied him for a second. 

"Well, then. I'm not leaving," Yui said. "But you are going to find someone to accompany me to the Command Center."

"But I cannot leave..."

Yui breathed deeply and closed her eyes, a sign that would have made any person that knew her to disappear from her sight as soon as possible. The guard didn't know Yui, so he just looked at her curiously.

"Let me get out of here right now!" she yelled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Or I will turn your life into hell on Earth! I swear!"

The security guard openly began to panic, trying to decide whom he feared more. His survival instinct told him that the Commander wasn't right here to do anything to him, while the small, green-eyed woman in front of him seemed furious enough to rip his head off. 

"Tell him where I am when he arrives," she said menacingly, her voice suggesting that any further opposition would be crushed without mercy. "Now I'm leaving."

"But..."

"Bye!" she said, slamming the door.

***

Maya bit her lower lip so much that it hurt. The answer to what was wrong in the activation sequence that Ritsuko had retrieved was there, just in front of her eyes, but she wasn't able to see it.

While Hyuga conducted the preliminary part of the sequence -a rather long series of analysis of Shinji's mental wave pattern- she opened a small access to Melchior, the less utilized of the three supercomputers. Melchior was said to be rather voluble, if such a term could be applied to a computer. Still, Maya preferred it; Melchior's internal logic sometimes was a bit veiled, enough to break security barriers slightly if you knew how to ask. 

She tried. 

**_User: 1st. Lt. Ibuki, 32142354-324224/Saint Katharine 1802**_

_ACCESS GRANTED, SEC. L. 2_

**_Estimated end of the Activation Event sequence?**_

_18'32'' FROM THE PRESENT TIME._

_**Estimated possibilities of failure?**_

_1,065% _

No. She shook her head. Something was wrong, and it was very obvious, but she couldn't see it.

*_*Unit One's final status?**_

_100%__ OPERATIVE. VERY PROBABLE APPEARANCE OF BERSERK REACTIONS. _

Well, Ritsuko had already warned them all about that, so it wasn't a surprise. That wasn't the problem, anyway. Shinji would be perfectly safe in the plug even in a berserk reaction. 

**_Final synchronization ratio between Third Child and Unit One?**_

_101%_

What? That was impossible. Krupmann's Limit was theoretically the highest synchronization ratio possible, but... Shinji had already surpassed it once, Maya remembered. The memory sent a chill down her spine. It couldn't be that. 

**_Pilot's final status?**_

_CLASSIFIED.___

There it was, the obstruction. Maya felt a tightening in her stomach. Something was going to happen to Shinji, but she needed to know more. She looked around cautiously; Ritsuko was standing near the window, watching Unit One with an unreadable expression, while Misato was staring at an empty space, with her hands looped in front of her face. 

**_Pilot survival chances?**_

The answer appeared in an angry red into her screen.__

_0%_

_***_

Yui walked quickly along the corridor, trying to cool down her temper to think. Shinji was in danger, she was now sure. While the nature of the danger wasn't something she was sure about, Akagi's behaviour left her few doubts about it. That woman, Yui thought, was deeply disturbed, and she clearly wasn't able to work at Nerv. 

Why Gendo seemed to have not realized this was something that Yui definitely wanted to discover later. At that moment, Shinji was the most important thing. 

She breathed deeply and looked around, slowing her pace to try to regain her breath. As her panting slowed, she realized two things. 

First, that she didn't know where she was. 

And second, and more importantly, that she was alone. 

Completely, utterly, alone. 

Yui began to hyperventilate, as she felt panic begin to fill her mind. An icy sweat damped her back. Yui looked around desperately, trying to remember where she was and how to arrive from here to the Command Center. It shouldn't be too much difficult: she had been working there for five years, but the memories of that stage - and pretty much of the events prior to the activation event that had swallowed her were clumsy and shadowed. 

Yui froze. That was. The Activation Event sequence. That was what Akagi had scheduled. The name had been nagging insistently in the backyards of her mind all the weekend, but only then she had connected both things. She let out a low, deep moan. She needed to arrive to the Command Center. 

However, when she tried to run, her legs didn't obey her. She let herself slid down the wall. During all these weeks, Yui had managed to stay in close visual range to other people, as close as she could without being impolite; the mere thought of being alone in a room sent chills down her spine. She had been alone for ten years, alone with her thoughts in an endless void, blind, deaf and mute. Enough loneliness to fill anyone's life several times over, and every time she was alone, she remembered it with painful intensity.

Shinji needed her, and she wasn't able to help him.

Ashamed of her own weakness, she cried softly, with her hands covering her face so she wouldn't see that she was alone, and scared. 

***

Gendo looked idly at the telephone, carefully ignoring the screams of guilt from the remains of his conscience. He was perfectly aware of what he was doing, but he had forgotten a long time ago how to understand the feelings of others. 

He wasn't feeling guilty because of Shinji's more than possible death. He was worried because Yui would be sad, but he didn't see another way. Shinji would end splitting them apart, that was something he was sure about, and it was too much late to reconciliation with him, not after what had been done and said from both sides. 

The fact that something was wrong with not feeling any grief about sending his own son to die never happened to cross through his mind. Gendo had left the docks of sanity a long time ago, and he had been sailing alone in a sea of madness for the most part of the last ten years, well hidden under an icy mask of ruthless precision. 

He impatiently tapped his fingers on the desk and decided that it was time to go to the infirmary and pick Yui up. The alarm would catch them both in their way to the Command Center, and then he would have to decide what to do with Ritsuko Akagi, from that moment forever out of his control. He couldn't keep playing the game of loose hopes and broken promises with her. 

He scratched his face, slightly unsure without his beard. Yui didn't like the beard, so shaving it had been out of the question. Still, he missed it a bit. He arrived to the infirmary and, saluting a nurse, headed for the scanning room, where Yui was supposed to be waiting for him.

When he opened the door, he frowned deeply. 

"What does this mean?" he asked to the empty air. 

Nobody was there. He had very clearly told the security guard that they should wait there until he had arrived, but they were gone nonetheless.

***  

"Mrs Ikari?"

Yui looked up from the dark abyss she was submerged in and found the honest, scared gaze of the security guard that had been escorting her (all day. She let out a deep sigh, awash in relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, helping helping her to her feet. "I remembered that you shouldn't be left alone, ma'am, so..."

"Thank you," she cut him off abruptly. "I need to arrive to the Command Center, right now."

"Are you sure? You seem unwell, ma'am..."

"Right now!" she exploded. Now that she was no longer alone, the panic for Shinji's fate was returning. 

"Yes, ma'am!" he said, obviously impressed by the small woman's yells. "Come with me."

While both were in an elevator that, according to the man, would lead them straight to the command center, all Hell broke loose. The bright, yellow light of the elevator shifted to a blinking red, while a recorded voice reminded all personnel, through the speakers, to head to their emergency posts. 

Yui panicked and grabbed the guard's forearm until the man left out a tiny yelp. The numbers in the elevator decreased at a painfully slow rate, while time seemed to pass in a sudden whistle. She wouldn't arrive on time. She was late. 

She whimpered slightly, damning everything under the Heavens. 

Finally, the doors opened, and Yui stormed out, rushing to the Command Center. The technicians stared at her like a ghost, but Akagi wasn't there. 

"Where?!" she asked a scared technician, who pointed with a trembling hand to the path that leaded to Unit One cage. 

Yui ran as she never had run in all her life. She ran across the metallic corridors until she opened the cage's door. There she saw her worst nightmare. 

Unit One had fallen in the cage, with (the jaw restraints broken and surrounded with pieces of broken metal fallen from the walls damaged by the Eva's berserk rampage. Below, at the bottom of the cage was the massive white cylinder of the Entry Plug, surrounded by several people. 

The guard descended to the Cage's floor before her. When he reached the floor, he pulled out his gun instantly. Yui soon found out why. 

Misato was pointing with her weapon to the head of Ritsuko, were on their knees near of a fallen body, dressed in a blue and white plugsuit, whose head Maya was hugging tightly.

Yui almost fell next to them, and she felt concern gripping her heart when he saw Shinji's face. The boy, his hair messed with LCL, had his eyes closed and all his face damped with sweat. Maya was brushing his bangs out of his forehead, caressing it gently. 

Yui fell to her knees. Maya looked at her. 

And smiled. "He's fine," she whispered, letting her hug him. "Just dismayed, but fine."

Yui hugged Shinji fiercely, crying on his hair and laughing at the same time, as she felt his heart beat softly against her chest and his breath, even and warm, on her neck. 

Misato, after a brief discussion, convinced the guard to help her, and the young man put a pair of handcuffs on Ritsuko and the three walked away. Ritsuko never stopped smiling maniacally all the time, looking at Yui with eyes clouded with hatred.

Maya got to her feet, looking as if she was a bit envious of Yui, and stood next to Rei and Asuka. While Asuka was looking worriedly at Misato, Rei wasn't paying attention to anything else besides Shinji.

Yui looked up at Maya. "What happened?" she inquired. 

To her surprise, the bluehaired girl answered her. 

"Lieutenant Ibuki interrupted the Activation Event sequence when Shin... Ikari's pattern began to oscillate. Doctor Akagi tried to continue, and then the Eva went berserk," she said softly, still looking at the sleeping boy. "Then Lieutenant Ibuki triggered the emergency ejection of the Entry Plug, and we came here. Doctor Akagi tried to hurt Ikari, but Major Katsuragi prevented her from doing so." She paused. "I hope that Ikari is well," she finished quietly.

"Me too, Wondergirl," muttered Asuka slowly. "Me too."

"Thank you," Yui cried, hugging Shinji against her chest. "Thank you..."

Gendo looked down from the high catwalk at the top of the Eva Cage, and frowned, removing his glasses. For the first time in many, many years, Gendo Ikari was deeply scared.

***

**_Author's Notes_**

_I know that I've left Asuka a bit apart in this fic, but I wanted to focus a little bit on Rei. In addition, things are starting to fall apart for Gendo. How Yui will react and what Maya will do once she admitted to herself that she loves Shinji is something… that you will find in the next chapter, I hope. _

_Anyway, if you're reading this, the review button is a little bit down to the left. If you don't mind… Any comments or whatever are welcomed in chobits@hotpop.com. _

_See you!_

**_Athos_**

**In loving memory to the 200 death victims of the 11-03-2004 attacks in Madrid, Spain. ****May them rest in peace. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

One of the things that never changed in Shinji's life was the vague, diffuse awakenings at the infirmary of the headquarters, down at the Geofront. It always happened more or less in the same way, with a blur of images spinning around his head and the bright light that illuminated the hospital room blinding him. And, finally, while he tried to get used to the excess of light, he'd begin to spot the lone figure of Rei sitting down next to his bed.

This time it wasn't any different. Shinji opened his eyes slowly and looked around, blinking. He found himself staring at the blood red eyes of Rei, and he sighed, relieved. He didn't really remember what had happened.

"You're awake..." she whispered, pointing out the obvious.

Shinji nodded weakly. "How much time have I spent sleeping?"

It was always the same questions, although here the answer could change from 'several hours' to 'half a week'.

"Six hours," Rei mumbled softly. "The doctors sedated you."

"Oh... What happened?" Shinji whispered back. "I don't recall an Angel attack."

"There wasn't any," she nodded. "A test went... wrong."

"I see... Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't wish to awaken your mother."

Shinji looked to the other side and he found that it was true. Yui was snoring softly in a small couch that –very likely- she had asked to be moved there. He smiled. While he was grateful to Rei for being there, it was nice to find more people waiting for him.

"Neither do I," he whispered back to Rei.

"Sohryu has been here, as well."

"Really?" Shinji's smile widened.

"Yes. But she left a little bit ago. Your mother has been here all the time."

"Have you been talking with her?"

Rei nodded.

"Oh. That's nice, I guess."

"Is it?"

"I suppose," Shinji yawned. He didn't feel like he had slept for more than six hours. He was tired, feeling as if he'd been smashed against the floor with an incommensurable force.

"She's been asking me things," Rei said a bit hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"About the Commander," she added slowly. "And you."

"What kind of things?" Shinji couldn't help but ask.

Rei didn't answer, suddenly looking very uneasy. She got up and fidgeted with her ribbon, her gaze jumping between Yui and Shinji.

"I have to go home," she said quietly, leaving Shinji alone in the room with his mother. Shinji scratched softly his head, looking at the closed door. He would never understand Rei.

**o-o-o-o-o**

The often misinterpreted blue haired girl walked quietly along the corridor. She didn't quite know why she had turned so nervous when Shinji had asked her that. After all, Mrs. Ikari hadn't asked her anything strange, she thought; only things about the Commander and Shinji. Rei had been a bit surprised at the reactions of the woman. She wondered idly if the green eyed woman was irritated with her, as she didn't seem to have liked some of Rei's answer.

Rei's line of thoughts went broken when she almost stumbled against Maya, who, as well, had been walking along the corridor looking down. While Rei stood impassible, the young technician gasped surprised.

"Hi, Rei," she said, essaying a weak smile. "Are you coming from Shinji's room?"

"Yes." She paused. "He awakened five minutes ago."

"Oh. I see," Maya mumbled eagerly. "Is he alone?"

"No. Mrs. Ikari is with him."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Mum!" Shinji squealed, smashed under Yui's fierce hug. "Air! I cannot breathe!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Oh." Maya repeated, looking disappointed. "Um, are you returning home now, Rei?"

"Yes."

"So... I'm leaving, as well. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Yes."

"Uh... Okay."

Both walked towards the infirmary's exit, without exchanging more words. Maya headed towards the parking, where her small car was stationed. While the elevator guided them out of the Geofront, the brunette technician looked with the corner of her eye to the pilot of Unit Zero.

Rei was staring out the window, down at the headquarters. Maya knew that, unless asked, Rei wouldn't break her silence until they arrived to her apartment. Maya let out a tiny sigh and fixed her stare on the black wheeled car.

The streets of the city were empty at that hour. Few people wanted to stay in Tokyo-3 while the Angels kept attacking the fortress city. Maya supposed that they couldn't be blamed for that. It wasn't panic, but common sense that had made the inhabitants of the city leave it. Their defenders were, after all, almost as destructive as the invaders, and no money could buy back the life of a loved one.

That was why, perhaps, all Nerv personnel were under a military code that prevented them from fleeing. Maya couldn't have run away even if she wanted to, unless she wished to stay all her life hiding and wincing each time she saw a policeman.

Maya slowed her speed and her thoughts returned to Shinji. Her path had led her idly to the infirmary, until she had stumbled against Rei. She wanted to see if Shinji was fine, but she didn't know what she wanted to say to him.

Perhaps, just hello. Good morning, or how are you doing? She wasn't sure. She didn't know... Only that she wanted to keep Shinji safe and unharmed. Maya never had been as scared as when Shinji's Entry Plug had fallen to the hangar's floor. It had looked so similar to Rei's accident, months ago... Maya gazed at the blue haired albino and then to the road.

"Rei?" she called softly.

"Yes, Lieutenant Ibuki?"

"Do you remember," Maya began hesitantly, "the accident with Unit Zero you had a few months ago?"

Rei blinked. "Yes."

"I... How did you feel?"

"I don't understand."

"Forget it," Maya sighed.

Rei returned to stare out the window, when her cell phone rang. She blinked again, surprised, and then she caught it. She didn't answer whatsoever; Rei just stood there, listening.

The person at the other end of the line had to know this, Maya mused, as she began to hear a soft murmur coming from the phone. Rei, of course, was able to hear it perfectly.

"Rei?" She recognized the cold, distant voice as the Commander's.

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"In Lieutenant Ibuki's car," she explained.

"Why aren't you at the Sequencing Lab?" she Commander asked irritated.

On Rei's face appeared the most puzzled look Maya –or anybody else, for that matter- had ever seen. "Why should I be there?" she asked softly.

"You had a Dummy Plug sequencing scheduled. Did you forget it?"

"I do not recall it."

"I'm very disappointed, Rei," Gendo said coldly. "You should pay more attention to the project's schedule."

"Commander, there was no test scheduled for today," Rei said, frowning slightly.

Maya looked at her surprised. Rei sounded irritated, as if talking with a rather difficult child.

"Well," the Commander said quickly. "There is one now. You're to report immediately at the Geofront together with Ibuki."

"Yes, sir," Rei answered.

Without waiting for further instructions, Rei switched off the phone. Maya looked interrogatively at her.

"We need to return to the headquarters," Rei explained simply, "and report to the Commander."

Maya let out a deep, tired sigh and turned around to return to the subterranean facilities. She had a very bad feeling about why she was being called.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Finally, when Shinji was thinking that he would end with several ribs broken, Yui released him. The young pilot could see tears in the bright green eyes of his mother. He shivered slightly, beginning to remember what had happened to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Shinji just nodded.

Yui sat down on the bed next to him. She stared at him for a so long time that Shinji began to feel uneasy. When he was about to speak, though, Yui frowned lightly.

"I'm tired of everybody treating me like if I were ill or something," she mumbled. "I want to know the truth, Shinji."

"I..."

"Now."

Shinji suddenly felt very, very small under the angry, cold look of his mother.

"I... Dad and I..."

"I'm not dumb, Shinji. I know that something's going on between Dad and you. Or did you think that I didn't notice that you didn't exchange more than a dozen words in a month?"

"We do not get along..." Shinji said, knowing himself that it was an enormous understatement.

"Why?"

"I... We..."

And then Shinji broke down. And he hugged Yui fiercely, crying like he hadn't cried since the day Gendo had left him alone.

And while Yui gently returned the embrace, Shinji told her everything he knew. How Gendo had abandoned him when he was nine years old. How he had taken care of Rei, instead. How he had summoned him a few months ago only to send him to an almost sure death within Unit One.

He told her about every attack, about every victory of Shinji that the Commander hadn't even bothered to praise. About all the little things; how Gendo had refused to go to the school's meeting with his teachers; how Gendo never had gone to see him at the infirmary.

Everything.

And with each trembling sob of Shinji, Yui thought, somehow, that she vaguely remembered some of the things that the young pilot was telling her. She shivered, feeling how a cold rage began to bubble inside the very depths of her soul.

What Shinji was telling her was only a small portion of the time frame. Gendo had broken all the promises he had made to her the day they had married. He had surpassed all the limits, all the boundaries. And may God forgive him; he wasn't trying to stop Keel's plans. Now she could see clearly.

When Shinji finally felt asleep, drained by tears, she let out a very tired sigh and got up. She arranged Shinji's sheets carefully, taking care that he wouldn't catch a cold. Yui looked lovingly at him, smiling at the quiet, tranquil face of the boy now that he was sleeping.

And she left the room.

**o-o-o-o-o**

It was dim in the room where the Dummy Plug sequencings were performed. Maya, of course, was well aware of the existence of the project and its details, but she never had watched a live sequencing. That was something that the Commander always supervised personally. A lot of disagreeable reasons for why that was popped into Maya's mind as she watched how Rei floated, naked, in the LCL cylinder. Still, she forced herself to listen attentively to the Commander.

"I'm very disappointed, Lieutenant," Gendo was saying.

"Why, sir?" Maya heard herself asking back.

Rei hadn't made any commentaries about the sudden sequencing, but Maya could see that the blue haired girl was slightly annoyed by the Commander's insistence. Even now, Maya would swear that she was frowning.

"Well, I only have to watch how damaged Unit One is," he answered coolly. "For example. Without mentioning your attempts of intruding into the MAGI."

Maya dropped her jaw to the floor. "But sir!" she complained. "I... Doctor Akagi... The test wasn't right. It would have ended with Shinji in..."

"Enough!" Gendo cut abruptly. "I do not wish to hear your nonsense, Ibuki. Consider yourself under arrest at the Geofront. Additionally, in the absence of Akagi, I want you to prepare a debriefing for her substitute. I want it on my desk by this night."

"But sir..." she babbled. It was so unjust that she wasn't able to complain. Then she realized something. "Yes, sir. But I would need to speak with Doctor Akagi."

"Why? She is under arrest."

"I need... some technical details to prepare the debriefing."

"Then you may speak to her. Report, then, to Katsuragi. Now get out of my sight," he waved, dismissing her harshly.

Maya kept staring at the Commander's back for a little while, then she left sighing. That man was impossible. And Ritsuko seemed worse. Everybody seemed to be turning crazy... including her.

Gendo turned, somewhat satisfied with his little, pathetic vengeance, and he stared at Rei. Of course, the bluehaired girl was right; there had been no test for that day, but Gendo didn't want to hear more complains or objections. He was discovering that people might do things he didn't want, and to find that he wasn't controlling everything was a very difficult concept to assimilate in a couple of days. Or years, for that matter.

Anyway, the buzzing of the computer was soothingly familiar, and Gendo sighed relaxed as the computer analyzed and scanned Rei's mind.

"Gendo?"

He closed his eyes and damned fervently to himself. He turned slowly around, all smiles again.

"Hi, Yui," he answered weakly.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a laboratory," Gendo shrugged; from where Yui stood, Rei's vat wasn't visible. "I'm supervising some sequencing tests," he added, approaching her.

Yui stood silent, assessing him. He gulped, unsure, and smiled weakly. He thought of caressing Yui's cheek – a gesture that seemed to melt her down, at least until the last few days – but the ice beneath Yui's green eyes changed his mind.

"Shinji has awakened," she said simply.

"Has he? Oh... Well."

"Oh... Well?" she echoed coldly. "Is that all?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you running to his room, to see if he's well? Moreover, why didn't I see you there this morning?" she asked suspiciously.

"I... was busy."

"So busy you weren't able to check your injured son? Gendo?"

"Yui, it's not that, but..."

Yui covered her face with her palms. She leant against the wall, not looking at Gendo. He coughed, unsure, beginning to feel slightly angry. He had worked so much time, so hard to bring her back... It wasn't right, he thought, forever unable to understand anything other than his own selfishness. Yui shouldn't act that way; she wasn't the woman he remembered.

He felt a cold rage begin to boil in the very depths of his soul. It wasn't just, and it wasn't his fault, he told to himself.

"I've been talking with Shinji," Yui added calmly. "I still cannot believe what he told me."

"What did he say?" Gendo asked coldly.

"How could you send him to live with a tutor, Gendo?" she said angrily. "He told me that you took care of that girl instead, that you were too busy with Nerv to care for him in the least. And that you only summoned him when he was useful to you. That you blackmailed him to pilot."

"What I did..." Gendo said slowly, not moving a muscle. "I did everything for you, Yui. And for Shinji, although he wouldn't be able to understand why things should be this way. But, above all, for you."

"For me!" Yui replied with surprise. "How? Why? What did you do, Gendo?"

"You're here, now, free to yell at me," he pointed coolly. "You're welcome."

Yui stood speechless for a second, and then she frowned. "You didn't bring me back, did you? It was an accident. A matter of... Or... Did you mean something else?"

He didn't answer, simply staring at the amazed green-eyed woman.

"You... Oh my God!" she said, covering her mouth with her hands. "Keel... Seele! You couldn't possibly dare to..."

"I would have done anything to bring you back, my love."

"I cannot believe it..." she whispered. "But... I... You would have done that?"

Slowly, Gendo raised his hand and tried to stroke her cheek. When his palm was close to her face, she stepped back, looking at him with a scared, wet look.

"Don't... don't touch me," she whispered intensely. "I cannot believe it..."

"It was everything for you, Yui."

"And now?" she frowned. "Are you going to continue with such stupidity?"

"Of course not, now that I have you back," he sighed. "But I would hardly be able to stop Keel without being Nerv's Commander."

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you, Gendo."

"I'm not seeking forgiveness," he shrugged, "but a life with you."

"How could you be so selfish?"

"Think what you want," he frowned. "I'd hoped that..."

The ring of a phone distracted both. Waving at her, Gendo grabbed it and listened. He answered 'Yes' and 'No' several times, and finally he nodded.

"Rei," he called softly, pushing several buttons of a control panel. "Get out of there."

"Rei?" Yui echoed, watching the albino walk, naked, out of the room. "What's she doing here? And why..."

"It doesn't matter, now," Gendo said softly. "An Angel's coming. Stay here; it will be safer."

Before Yui could add anything, Gendo stepped outside of the lab and locked the door. He looked at his wife through the thick crystal of the armored door.

"Gendo! Let me get out of here."

"I will be back soon, Yui," he said, turning and leaving. "Forgive me."

"Gendo! Come back here!" Yui slammed the door with her fist. "Gendo!"

"Gendo?" she repeated, softer. "Don't leave me here... Gendo..."

She leant against the door, crying. Again, she was alone in the dark. And, in the dark, her ghosts again began to haunt her.

**o-o-o-o-o**

When Maya walked away from the sequencing lab, scared by the strange attitude of Gendo, she crossed paths with Yui. Maya saluted her politely, but she only received a dry nod as answer. Wondering why she would be so upset, Maya returned to the Command Center, where she had spent the last six hours, supervising the repairing works of Unit One.

Misato was there, sitting down in Maya's seat. She portrayed the same empty, absent look that had appeared in her eyes some time ago. Even when Doctor Akagi had tried to hurt Shinji –Maya shuddered- she didn't seem particularly angry or surprised; only tired and indifferent, as if she really didn't care whether if she died or lived, or if Shinji did. Only stopping Ritsuko because she had nothing better to do.

Maya thought that something must have happened to her, but she didn't dare to ask her anything. After all, she didn't know the Major very well. Still, she was sure that Misato knew where Doctor Akagi was being held, and she really needed to talk to her. Why, she wouldn't tell; she wasn't sure herself. She only knew that she needed to see the person that had guided and advised her for the last few years. When in trouble, return home, it's said, and Doctor Akagi and their work together was the only home Maya had on Earth.

"Major Katsuragi?" she called softly.

Misato didn't reply for several seconds. When Maya was beginning to think that she hadn't heard her, she stared at the young technician with her empty look and whispered quietly, "Yes?"

"I... would need to talk to Doctor Akagi..."

"Why?"

"Uh... I... The Commander wants a report, and I..."

"Oh, fine. She's in Section Two's holding cells."

"Thank you," Maya muttered somberly.

"Not at all," Misato answered with a bright smile that wasn't mirrored in her eyes.

With a chill running down her spine, Maya bowed politely and walked out of the Command Center, shivering slightly.

There was some furniture in Ritsuko's cell, but it was unused and covered by dust. The blonde scientist was sitting down in a chair in the middle of the dark, unpleasant room. She was looking down to an indefinite point of the floorboards. She didn't look up when the door opened. Whoever was under the frame wasn't going to help her recover her life, or merely the sanity that Gendo had stolen from her time ago.

She looked slightly up, observing the intruder's boots. They were the standard boots worn by the female crew of Nerv, and the way they flinched, nervous, wasn't unknown to her. She looked up, finding the pale face of Maya at the other end of the body.

The young technician, until few hours ago her most loyal assistant, was pale and haggard as a result of the lack of sleep. Maya bite her lower lip and tiptoed, unsure. She tried to speak several times, but she found herself unable to. She wasn't even sure why she was down there.

Finally, Ritsuko smiled sadly and got up, approaching her. She could see, behind Maya, the diffuse silhouette of a Section Two agent, placed there to prevent her from escaping the cell. What foolishness, she thought. She wasn't going anywhere.

"So?"

Maya looked at the ground, ashamed and toying with the edge of her skirt.

"Why?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

It wasn't anything personal, mind you," Ritsuko chuckled bitterly. "Not against Shinji, anyway. You couldn't possibly understand it."

"I do," muttered Maya.

"You do? Well... I always have said that you were promising, Maya. Well, then. What brings you down here, to my small, private Hades?"

"I... needed to speak with somebody."

Ritsuko let out a laugh, letting herself fell into the lone chair and covering her face with her palms. She dried a tear and shook her head.

"Poor Maya... And you came to see me? How lonely... No, don't leave," she said. Maya had turned bright red and was turning away to leave the room. "Not yet, anyway. Maybe I'm here alone with my craziness, but I will hear you."

Maya nodded weakly and gulped.

"It... It's..." she mumbled, fumbling with the words.

"Shinji," finished Ritsuko, smiling cynically.

"What's that?"

"Yes."

"And you... like him, or feel something for him, whatever the hell it is."

Maya just nodded.

"Well, why wouldn't you," Ritsuko laughed. "After all, he's a young, good-looking school boy and a savior of Mankind in his free time... Just lovely enough to eat."

"That's not fair," Maya gasped. "Shinji..."

"Life's not fair, Maya, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you. My own love life is messed enough," she giggled. "And I have tried to kill your young lovely boy, my dear, if you didn't remember it."

"But..."

"But I'm your sempai, right?" Ritsuko sighed tiredly.

"Yes..." Maya mumbled.

"Well... Want my truth? You're feeling pity for Shinji, and you're too much naïve to differentiate it from love. But, believe me, of all the people on this little planet, the only person you should feel pity for is you, Maya. The rest of the people don't deserve pity. They deserve compassion, why not. And maybe mercy, just maybe... but not pity. They become addicted to it," Ritsuko added bitterly. _'Like Gendo,'_ she thought, letting out a small sigh. "Grow, Maya. Grow. Anyway, want some free advice?"

"I... yes."

"Stay away from Ikari, Maya. From all of them. Nothing good can come from an Ikari."

As if to confirm her theory, an alarm began to ring all over the headquarters. Ritsuko lifted an eyebrow, smiling happily.

"See? That's another gift from the elders. Go there. You're about to have a lot of work."

"But..."

"Go, Maya. Leave me alone."

Maya nodded awkwardly and left the room, leaving Ritsuko alone in the cell.

Ritsuko mused idly about the nature of this Angel, and she decided that, finally, it wasn't her concern anymore. She didn't care.

In the other hand, Maya ran upstairs, trying to arrive as soon as possible at the Command Center. She wasn't able to keep her breath, and after a few seconds she was breathing laboriously. She was too much worried by the alarm to deeply consider Ritsuko's words yet, but she hadn't liked what she had heard down there in the cells. It wasn't so simple.

Was it?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Misato looked up from her chair, sighing. She didn't feel like directing another battle. She just wanted to lie down and sleep forever, but the Angels wouldn't stop coming, and she still had duties to accomplish. And promises to keep, much to her strife.

Asuka's late, she thought idly. Rei was already there, dressed in her white plugsuit, while Shinji was in the dressing room.

Not that he could do anything: his Unit was frozen in the cage, after the last 'experiment'. Asuka and Rei would have to fight alone, this time. It didn't help that the two girls didn't work well together, but, anyway, nothing helped. Misato knew that she was alone, up there. The Commander was sitting down in his desk, but he seemed absent, probably thinking in his wife. He wouldn't help there.

Misato sighed relieved when a technician told her that Asuka was entering the headquarters. As well, Maya Ibuki arrived to her station, looking as if she were had just finished a marathon. She idly ordered to get Unit Two ready for battle.

She looked at the screen, where a satellite was taking a picture of the Sixteenth Angel. The Angel of Birds – at least, so the Commander had labeled it – looked really like a bird made of pure light, with vast, bright wings glistening in contrast with the dark space beneath.

Misato grimaced. She hated them. Well, this one wouldn't stand up there for too much time. The positron rifle would make the job for this.

"I'm in my unit," Shinji said through the radio. "But it's dark."

"It wouldn't work, anyway. How are you, Shinji?" Misato asked softly.

"Well. Nervous."

"Everything ready," Rei said.

"All right," Misato said. "Asuka?"

Silence.

"Asuka?"

"Okay, okay, I'm here. God, what a hurry," complained Asuka, breathing laboriously.

Misato smiled a thin smile. "Okay. Rei, you will pick up the positron rifle. We will shoot it down."

"Roger that," Rei nodded. "Unit Zero on its way."

The blue behemoth began to walk toward the launching pods, while the immense sniper rifle was lift to the surface.

"Asuka, you'll cover her, just in case."

"What?! I can't... you can't..."

"Asuka!"

"No way! I can do it, Misato!"

"Asuka, please..."

"You won't leave me out!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Asuka triggered the emergency launching system, ejecting the Eva just before Misato could prevent it.

Damning herself and the redhead, Misato waved at Makoto, who was trying to block the emergency system. The technician shrugged, and Misato concentrated again on the screen. She really didn't care about who shot the rifle, but she didn't like that Asuka wouldn't follow her orders.

"Asuka, can you hear me?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yes," Asuka replied sharply. "I'm ready."

"Don't do that again."

"You won't leave me out, Misato," Asuka muttered, defiant. "Nobody will."

"Whatever. Get ready to strike the Angel."

Asuka raised the rifle and let it fall on top of a skyscraper, smashing it. Slowly, like a sniper, she took the position. She let the rifle hang free, until it seemed to point at the Angel on its own. Then, delicately but firmly, she grabbed it and let out a deep breath.

She couldn't see the Angel through the sniper helmet. She only saw a thousand of crossed lines that represented all the little variations that the scope perceived. However, she was able to imagine it and the hate contracted her lips to a thin line. She would win, and this time, alone.

She didn't see the pure, angelic light coming from the sky. She didn't remember having pressed the trigger. She only knew that, suddenly, all that she could see was a blinding light, accompanied with a thousand thunders pounding in her ears.

And then, the pain began.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shinji was watching the exchange in the Command Center, his unit unable to work. He knew instantly that something was going wrong, very wrong.

"Misato!" he called alarmed. "What's happening?"

"Not now, Shinji," Misato waved, trying to find a solution.

"Let me help her! Please!"

"You cannot, so shut up!" Misato yelled back, angry. "Rei, recover Unit Two."

"No," countered the Commander. "It would be... useless. Rei, go down to Dogma and pick up the Lance."

**o-o-o-o-o**

The Angel didn't care about their schemings. It kept blitzing Asuka's mind as the blue Evangelion approached the crucified Angel in the cellar of Nerv. It only needed one second to torment the redhead for an eternity.

Inside Asuka's mind, it seemed to have passed a thousand years. The pain didn't diminish with the passage of time, but grew. Asuka had stopped begging for death centuries ago, and she only emitted a long, low wail, like a hurt animal.

During the first five hundred years – or so it seemed – she had watched her mother's death from all possible angles. In slow motion, backwards, forwards and so on, and no one time had she been able to tell the little redhead to not open the door behind which her mother hung dead.

The Angel seemed to have got bored of that particular resource, so it had switched to more creative ways of tormenting Asuka. After a group of scenes regarding her father, Kaji and Rei Ayanami, her inquisitor seemed to have found in Shinji a new way of breaking her psyche.

She remembered, subtly deformed, all the little conversations and moments she'd had with Shinji in the last months. How Shinji always came to steal her victories in the last second. How Shinji didn't care about her in the least. Shinji, looking at the doll in the classroom. Shinji, together with his mother while Asuka remembered her own mother's dead.

The images flashed in her mind at a horrible pace, slow as death, and yet, without pause.

"That's a lie," she muttered, covering in despair her face with her palms and pressing her eyes until she saw bright lights. "A filthy lie."

"They're your memories. Not mine."

The Angel was incarnated in a little, pigtailed Asuka that grinned grimly.

And Asuka recognized the dress. Oh, she did remember it. And the day she had put it for the fist time. And what had happened afterwards.

"See?" the little Asuka pressed on. "Nobody cares for you. You're a little nothing, Asuka."

"It's a lie!"

"Then why does nobody come to save you?"

"They... Shinji will come for me!"

"He won't," giggled the child, delighted. "Why would he? He doesn't care for you."

"He does!"

_("Leave me alone!" Asuka was yelling to Shinji, in an imaginary screen on her mind)_

"He has a family. A real mother, who loves him. You have nothing. You insult and harass him every second. And now, you're an unworthy pilot. Why would he care for you?"

"But he does!" Asuka complained, repeating that like a mantra.

_(Asuka was kissing Shinji, whose face was turning on a deep purple)_

"He didn't kiss you back, did he?" laughed the little Asuka.

"I... He did!"

"Liar... He doesn't care for you, Asuka."

"He came for me to the volcano," Asuka complained weakly.

"A mere reflex," waved the Angel. "Nobody cares for you. Your mother didn't, your father didn't, Kaji doesn't, and, of course, you mean nothing to Shinji."

Asuka felt a tear of rage falling from her cheek. "IT'S A LIE!"

"Why do you care so much?" the Angel said curiously.

"Because... because... he cares for me. He has to!"

"Naïve, naïve Asuka..."

"Liar... Shinji!" called Asuka. "Shinji!"

Silence.

"Shinji..."

Again... Only silence...

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shinji only could hear the frantic screams of the redhead calling him. He shivered with rage.

"Misato! Father! Let me help her!" he asked for the umpteenth time.

Suddenly, the Commander got up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"You can't!" he hissed. "You're unable to, little brat. Shut up!"

"The Angel's killing Asuka! We have to help her!"

"We have to destroy the Angel first."

"If she were Mum you wouldn't say that, bastard," Shinji snapped angrily.

"Shinji..." Maya said softly, uncertain, "please..."

"How dare you say that?" Gendo frowned deeply.

Maya was utterly shocked. She didn't recognize any of them. It was like if two different people would have occupied Gendo and Shinji's skins.

"Shinji."

Another voice appeared in the radio, with the endless wail of Asuka as background. Shinji recognized it as the soothing, calm voice of Rei. He looked at the small video frame in the big screen of the Command Center.

Rei was looking intensely at the screen.

"Yes?" he asked uncertainly.

"I will help her. Please. Have faith," she whispered, grabbing the Lance of Longinus with her Unit's hands.

"Rei..."

"Don't worry." A tiny, angelic smile appeared on her face. "I will save Sohryu. Trust me."

"I... I do, Rei."

"It's all I need," she whispered quietly.

The Angel was too much busy tormenting Asuka to notice that there was another Evangelion rising from beneath the city.

Rei pursed her lips. When she appeared in the middle of the city, she felt the cold rain on the Unit's skin. She looked up, seeing only dark, heavy clouds. Beneath them, there was the being that was hurting Sohryu.

She breathed deeply and let the computers calculate the launching path. When her computer beeped, she knew that everything was ready.

"Have faith," she mumbled, stepping back.

She began to run, and after few steps, she threw the red, twisted Lance toward the Angel. It dispelled the clouds above the city. The Angel didn't perceive it until the spear was too much near to do anything, but it didn't care. Focused as it was in tormenting Asuka, the presence of the Lance and its imminent death was something that didn't bother the Angel, whose mind was too much alien to feel such a human concept as fearing death.

With a last, little push to Asuka's mind, the Angel exploded. The Lance crossed it as if the bird-shaped being was made of pure light, and nothing more. Splitting its two edges again, it kept flying through the frozen space, forever far from the reach of Mankind.

When the Angel freed Asuka's mind, she couldn't take it anymore and went into dismay. The red behemoth fell to the ground, first on its knees, and then completely. Two skyscrapers went down with her, raising a dust cloud.

Before darkness totally blurred her vision, she saw Rei's blue Unit standing defiant in the middle of the city, with its lone eye looking straight at hers.

And with the last remain of her conscience she knew, without doubt, that Shinji hadn't come to help her.

_**Author's Notes**_

_First of all, many thanks to Steve Vader for his help with the characterization... and I'm currently worshipping Yui Ikari ('') for her help with everything. Thanks!_

_This chapter has no notes, because I don't feel like adding anything, except for one thing: since I thought that some people's comments about certain defficiences in Maya's characterization were right, I tried to fix it in this chapter._

_See you!_

**Athos**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Loud resounded Gendo's footsteps in the empty corridor, as he descended into the black pyramid that was Nerv's headquarters. Above the Eva cages there were a certain number of quarters whose unspoken purpose was to serve as holding cells. Ritsuko Akagi was being held in one of them, with two Section 2 agents in front of its door permanently.

That was not, however, Gendo's destination. Two rooms beside it, there was another, without any kind of vigilance. He knocked somberly, frowning.

"Come in," the reply came, after a few seconds.

He grabbed the doorknob, finding the door open.

It was dark outside, although there was enough light to vaguely discern the shape of the furniture. It didn't look like a cell; in fact, it seemed like a hotel room, a rather Spartan hotel, but a comfortable little room nonetheless. It was the cell for Gendo's special 'guests'.

Its occupant was sitting down in the shape of a ball, in a corner, hugging her knees and with her face buried on her arms.

"How are you, Yui?" Gendo asked softly.

She shivered in fear and looked at him. Her eyelids were puffy and reddish, and she looked like if she had been crying for an awful long time. Gendo felt a pang of regret. Yui had been trapped in the lab until the battle ended, and when he had come down there to excuse himself, he had found Yui asleep. He had brought her to the room, not sure of what to do anymore.

"So you finally have come, huh?" she croaked weakly.

Yui got up slowly, and faced him, folding her arms over her breast. She was trembling, Gendo noted.

"Sorry, dear," Gendo mumbled awkwardly, lifting a hand to caress her cheek.

"So you are sorry. Eighteen hours, but you're sorry."

She slapped him, so hard that Gendo actually heard the bones of his neck creaking under the force of the hit. He felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, surging from his broken lip. Yui's ring had broken it. He spit blood on the floor, watching how Yui trembled in rage and revulsion.

"Don't you dare touch me, scumbag! Ever!" she hissed. "If you touch me again, I swear that I will rip you apart!"

"…"

She sat down on the bed, assessing him coldly. Gendo just remained still, looking abashed at her. His cheek was hurting an awful lot, and he was sure that the lip would need attention. He didn't know that Yui could be so forceful. Or perhaps he just didn't remember.

"What am I doing here, Gendo?"

"It was the safest place…"

"And now? What are you going to do?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he shrugged.

"It's nice of you to ask," she said sarcastically. "But at least I should thank you for your shock therapy."

"Hm?" Gendo mumbled, abashed.

"I have progressed in my phobia, it would seem," she hissed. "Now I'd rather be alone… than being with you."

"Is that how it is?" Gendo murmured. "I'll leave, then."

"No. It will be me who leaves," she said, getting up. "Right now!"

"As you wish," Gendo nodded sadly. "Where are you going to go?"

"Don't know," she muttered. "And I don't really care; anywhere where you aren't will be enough. With Shinji, I suppose. Are… aren't you going to keep me here?"

"Holding you here?" Gendo said, doubting for a second. "No," he sighed finally. "Yesterday… It was for the sake of security. I'm not imprisoning you."

She gathered her shoes and walked outside, pushing Gendo aside forcefully.

"Yui," he called slowly, grabbing her by the elbow.

She slapped him again with her free hand in the same spot.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, with loathing in her voice.

"When all of this finishes…" Gendo gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain that talking caused him. "We need to talk."

"It's no use, Gendo. I don't wish to listen to you."

"I owe you an explanation," he said, removing the glasses. "Please, Yui. I'm not asking for anything more."

"You deserve nothing more..." she hissed. "We'll see. Now I'm leaving."

Gendo merely nodded, letting her exit the room and hearing how she argued with one of the agents in front of Ritsuko's cell until the man agreed to escort her to somewhere else. He sighed and let himself fall onto the bed. He passed a slightly shaking hand through his hair, shaking his head in despair. Then he grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

"_This is Lieutenant Asaki. Whom am I speaking to? "_

"This is the Commander. I want two security teams watching over Yui… Mrs. Ikari, permanently and indefinitely, from this very second."

"_Of course, sir. Where is she right now?"_

"Somewhere in the Geofront, but leaving. She may go wherever she wants in Tokyo III, but she's not allowed to leave the city."

"_Yes, sir. Where will Mrs. Ikari be staying?"_

"I don't know. Very likely, at Major Katsuragi's, but that's to be confirmed. Reports are for my eyes only."

"_Sure, sir."_

"I want her completely safe, at any cost, am I clear?" he asked.

"_Crystal, sir. Teams five and seven are on their way."_

"Good."

Gendo dropped the cell phone and lied down on the bed. He sighed, tired. It was no use: things had escaped beyond his control. Ironically, if he wanted to have any chance, now he would have to fight against the same forces he'd helped to unleash.

* * *

At the same time, in the woman's locker room, one of the powers unleashed by Gendo was taking a shower. A continuous stream of hot water splashed over her. Rei sighed in pleasure, feeling delighted how the shower cleaned all the dry LCL from her short blue hair. She liked the sound of water splashing, and the feeling of it over her body. It was warm and comforting, and it wasn't until she felt a little bit suffocated that she would leave the shower.

It was an innocent pleasure, and even if it was a bit pointless, she didn't care. She was beginning to discover to enjoy some of the little, random things that happened to occur to her through the days.

She grabbed the fluffy, white towel and began to dry herself slowly. Many things had changed in recent hours, she thought absently. She had been raised up to accomplish a single objective, without question or doubt. To reunite the commander with his wife was Rei's destiny, as the Commander had repeated to her countless times when she was younger. Rei had finally accepted it: it was her purpose in life, and it was pointless to question it, or merely to seek things that weren't related to the achievement of Complementation.

Then… The Commander's wife had returned all by herself, and suddenly Rei had been freed to live in her own, without a marked path to follow. She once had felt that there was a huge void inside her, and she had tried to fill it with her mission, and the Commander. Now that there wasn't a mission anymore –beyond the defeat of the Angels- and the Commander had shown his true nature, she had found herself thinking of other things.

'Shinji Ikari,' she thought, grabbing her clothes. When Rei closed her eyes, she saw him. When she stared, lying down on her bed, at the ceiling of her apartment, she thought about him. And she had found herself seeking his company. It wasn't like…

Knock, knock.

The beating on the door startled her slightly. She wasn't expecting visitors there.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"May I come in?"

She recognized the voice as Maya's, adding a small amount to her confusion.

"Yes," she nodded uncertainly, not knowing what the current head of the scientific section would want of her.

The door opened and Maya stepped in. Rei was already dressed, so she simply stood in the middle of the locker room, waiting for Maya to speak first. The young technician fidgeted nervously with her skirt's edge, clearly not knowing how to start a conversation with the quiet albino.

"Hum…" Maya said uncertain. "Aren't you going home, Rei?"

"I was taking a shower," Rei pointed out the obvious. "I slept in the Geofront… but I suppose that I'm going now."

"Oh… Well, I didn't mean to bother you. I just… wanted to talk a little."

"I'm not in a hurry," Rei said, her curiosity bothered.

"Well, then…" Maya sighed. "I… just wanted to talk to somebody, today. It's about Shinji."

"Ikari?"

"Yes… Ikari," Maya shrugged nervously. "I thought you were in a first name basis with him…"

To her surprise, Rei blushed slightly. "I am," she conceded. "But… It's only for us."

"Oh…" Maya bit her lip. "Do you like Shinji?" she blurted suddenly.

This time, Rei's cheeks turned as crimson as her eyes, which she averted. "I… don't think that I should speak about this with you, Lieutenant Ibuki."

"You do, don't you?" Maya sighed, letting herself fall onto a bench. "Oh, god… Forgive me, Rei. That's not at all my business, but I needed to talk to somebody… and I think that you're the only one that wouldn't laugh at me. I have seen the way you look at him… and I thought that you might understand me."

Rei didn't reply. She wasn't feeling at ease with Maya's questions. Too much directness from somebody she really didn't know that well. She wondered if it was so obvious that she was… interested in Ikari.

"I was wondering…"

"What?" Rei mumbled absently, still musing herself.

"I've been talking with Ritsu… Doctor Akagi."

"She tried to hurt him," Rei frowned deeply.

"Yes," Maya said, hugging her knees, "but I don't think that she did it because of Shinji. He was just a pawn."

"He is not a pawn. He's…"

"Only yours to protect, uh?" Maya chuckled.

"Yes," whispered Rei truthfully, although it wasn't what she was about to say. But it was true, nonetheless.

"Do you know what Ritsuko told me?"

"No."

"That I was just having a crush on Shinji," Maya confessed. "Because I felt pity for him. But… I'm not sure myself. One part of me wants to believe her; to believe that I'm not in love with a fourteen year old boy."

"Is that so?"

"I'm not sure," Maya shrugged. "Perhaps. And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Come on, Rei… Shinji's the only person I've seen you start a conversation with, not mentioning the way you look at him when you think nobody's seeing you." she smirked. "I promise I won't tell. Are you?"

"I…" Rei blushed. That was a question that she had asked herself recently a couple of times, but she was unsure of the answer.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure," Rei smiled lightly. "Perhaps."

"You're being mean, Rei," Maya giggled. "That's cheating."

Rei shrugged, looking herself at the mirror of the locker room. She'd seen the same image a thousand times before. Pale, marble-like skin, bloody red eyes and, surrounding her impassive face, an unruly mop of blue hair. She wondered what Shinji might think about her. Would he find her appealing? Would Shinji think about her, ever, as she did about him? Would he look at her when she wasn't looking?

Rei had no clue about the answers. She damned Maya under her breath, for making her thought about that. While, before, she had only given passing thoughts to the idea, now the only thing she could think about was Shinji… and she wasn't sure of what to do with that.

"Are you going to tell that to him?" she asked with a whisper.

"Me?" Maya mumbled thoughtfully. "I don't think so."

Rei glanced at her, slightly surprised.

"See, no good could come of it for either of us… Especially for Shinji. It's… I would only hurt him if I told him what I felt for him, all of a sudden."

"I don't wish to see him hurt," Rei murmured, somewhat relieved.

"Neither do I," Maya assured her, "and that's why I'm staying out of the way… for the moment. And what about you?"

Rei stared at her, feeling how a bottomless pit seemed to open at her feet. She imagined herself for a second, telling Shinji about her… feelings. A sudden vertigo rushing over her, and she closed her eyes. For the first time in her life, she was free to act how she liked best, and she felt the dizziness of freedom overcoming her. It was her choice, and nobody else's. Rei's choice.

* * *

It was the second day after Arael's visit to Earth. Nothing had remained of the orbiting Angel afterwards the Lance of Longinus hit it. It simply had vanished like a bad nightmare; nothing to prove that the blinding, light-made Angel had really existed.

It seemed that everything had ended all right, Shinji thought. Everyone was safe and alive, and the Angel had been destroyed with almost no casualties… Except for one thing. Asuka's psyche hadn't survived intact to the attack. Rei's help only had worsened it, to the point that the redhead hadn't pronounced more than a dozen words since she'd awakened the following day. Misato had driven them home, only to return to the Geofront later. They were alone in the apartment, but they hadn't exchanged a word. Asuka, refusing to even change her plugsuit, had headed for her room and softly closed the door.

Shinji hesitated. He wasn't sure what he would say once he crossed the door in front of him. Asuka hadn't accepted being rescued by Rei from the Angel. Shinji was glad she was safe, but he knew that she wouldn't appreciate his concern.

For the redheaded pilot, the Eva was her life. The single, focused objective of her life had been, as long as Shinji knew, to be the best Eva pilot in the whole world. In a sense, she was even more dedicated to this than Rei. A person with a single objective can be very strong, but at the same time, extremely frail. As long as she could keep being the best pilot, nothing else could affect her… but when that disappeared, she became the same thing that Shinji had been since a long time ago: a lonely, scared teenager, with few dreams and little room for hope in her life.

He sighed. It was pointless to be there in front of the door for all time, without entering or leaving. If he was going to enter, it was a moment as good as any other. Grabbing the doorknob with a slightly shaking hand, he opened the door a little and peeked inside.

Asuka was still dressed in her plugsuit, a full day after her rescue, even when she was at home. She was sitting down on the bed, knees under her chin and facing the wall opposite to the entry. The room smelled strange, a curious mixture of lavender and dried LCL.

"Asuka," he essayed timidly. "How are…"

"Leave," she cut him sharply.

"But..."

"Leave. Now."

He felt his mouth go dry.

"But Asuka…" he whispered. "You can't keep staying in your room…"

"Why?"

The sheer misery in her voice sent a dagger through his stomach. Why, she said. Why… Because she would turn ill? Or crazy? Because everybody needed her? Because she deserved better than that? Because the world didn't end when someone helped you against an Angel?

Because to see her unhappy hurt him?

Five times, one for each reason that happened to occur to him, he opened his mouth. And five times, he closed it. The sixth time, he managed to say something.

"Because I…" he croaked weakly. "I…"

"What?"

"I…"

"Go away," she said softly, with a neutral voice. "I want to be alone."

"I thought that…"

Slowly, Asuka turned to face him for the first time since they had started the awkward conversation. She hadn't put on her head the neural clips, Shinji noticed. Instead, she was holding them tightly in a clenched fist. She looked awfully tired, pale and haggard. Her eyes were slightly reddish, and he wondered if she had been crying. She was still looking down at her hands, as if studying them.

"I need to be alone," she whispered intensely. "Go away."

"Asuka…"

"Please."

Shinji shifted on his feet nervously, "O… Ok, but I will come back later," he murmured awkwardly. "To see if you need something, and stuff…"

"Would you?" she said, locking her gaze with his for the first time.

Shinji felt a cold shiver down his spine. Asuka was eyeing him hungrily. A feral grin appeared slowly on her lips, and Shinji felt suddenly that he was being assessed… as only a prey can be.

"I… Yes, if you want something, I can…"

"Something… Anything, Shinji?"

Shinji gulped.

"Er… Sure…"

She got up, approaching to him slowly, inch by inch. Instinctively, Shinji leaned back against the wall, not being able to fall back any further. Asuka kept smirking and walking towards him, and Shinji found himself fighting against a dry throat. She got closer and closer.

Asuka put a hand on each side of his head, pressing against him until he was actually able to smell the dry LCL on her plugsuit, mixed with a vague lavender aroma.

She'd stolen some of Misato's perfume again, Shinji thought faintly, going pale. He could feel her warm body pressing against him, and suddenly all he was able to see was Asuka's face, mere millimetres from his, while his knees suddenly seemed made of water.

She was looking straight at his eyes, but Shinji couldn't force himself to bring his eyes up from her red lips. When she spoke, he trembled, feeling her warm breath all over his face.

"Anything, Shinji?" she whispered hotly, sending chills down his spine. "Truly, anything?"

Shinji was more than unable to nod, even less to articulate a single word. However, it seemed that Asuka wasn't expecting a reply.

"I can ask you for anything, isn't that right?" she murmured, as if considering it seriously.

Shinji wished to be a thousand miles away from there. Asuka snuggled against him a little bit more, and he stiffened like a post, his fists curling and uncurling at his side.

"Yes…" he whined weakly.

"And you would comply… What if what I want… is you?"

He gulped.

Slowly, she nodded and covered the last inch that separated her face from Shinji's.

The only thing that prevented Shinji to fall blank to the floor was the support the wall was providing, and, still, he feared that it might not be enough. Asuka's lips were brushing ghostly against his, slightly parted. She breathed again, making him shiver without control.

"Liar… I asked you to help me," she breathed without actually breaking the soft, light kiss.

"Oh, God… But, Asuka…" he managed weakly.

"And you didn't come."

"I…"

"She did… but you didn't…"

"Asuka…" he whined. "I tried…"

"I called you… I needed you… but you didn't want to hear me…"

She cupped his face, deepening only so slightly the kiss.

"I… I heard you…"

"Then, why?" she mouthed.

"Ayana…"

"Don't ever mention her name!" she hissed angrily, pressing his head against the wall. "Ever! You'd choose her over me, wouldn't you? Don't mention her!"

"Al… Alright… but… A… Asuka… you're scaring me…" Shinji whispered terrified.

That scene paled his wildest dreams. Asuka was pressing against him insistently, and, more or less, kissing him… But he couldn't do anything but tremble in fear.

"You're a liar…" she mumbled sadly, breaking the kiss and stepping back. She averted her eyes, hugging herself softly. "Now leave."

Shinji didn't dare to articulate a single word. He just stepped back of the room without being conscious of what he was doing. He'd never seen Asuka so unwell, he mused. If she had yelled at him, or thrown things, or just plain angry or disgusted, he would understand it. She was… very affected – not by her defeat, but by Shinji's failure to help her. She seemed to have trusted Shinji to come for her, and he had failed – even when he hadn't been fully aware of her call for help.

It was maddening. He'd have to speak about that with someone, he decided. However, who… that was an entirely different question. Misato was at the Geofront, and she seemed to not really care about anything, anymore… ever since Kaji's disappearance. His father was out of the question, and his mother would be with him, he thought angrily. There was only one person that he could talk to in the city, he realized.

Whether she would answer or not, was another thing.

* * *

'_Hello! If you're hearing this, I'm not hearing you. This is the Katsuragi res… Ok, Asuka, so this is the Katsuragi/Sohryu/Ikari residence. Leave a message and your number after the signal and we'll call you back. Probably, anyways. Thank you!'_

Yui bit her lip, pressing the phone against her forehead. She was hoping to find Shinji or his guardian at home. She couldn't think of another place to go. Anyways, given time, Shinji would return home, and then she'd be able to meet him. She didn't know where Shinji's apartment was, and so she had only been able to arrive at the train station outside of the Geofront. But now… she was lost in the city.

Gendo would know where Shinji lived, but she was damned if she was going to ask him. Not anymore.

'_Biiip!'_

"Um… This is Yui Ikari. I needed to talk to you, Shinji, but I see that…"

'_Click'_

"_Shinji's not here,"_ a soft voice told her. _"He left."_

"Hum… Asuka, right?"

"_Yeah."_

"Do you know when he's going to return?"

"_Don't know, and don't care,"_ Asuka murmured. _"He's always late."_

"But I…"

"_I have to go. Bye."_

Yui looked confused at the black piece of plastic in her hand. Then, the alarms of the station began to cry aloud that everyone should take refuge in the nearest shelter until Nerv's operations had ended. She dropped the phone, covering her mouth with her hands.

"An Angel!" she muttered horrified. "Shinji…"

She was about to run to the maglev again, to return to the Geofront, when a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mrs. Ikari? We have to reach a shelter, right now."

"Who are you?" she said surprised, turning to find half a dozen men surrounding her.

"Nerv," one of them answered, removing his sunglasses to reveal two cold, precise and ruthless black eyes. "Section Two."

Yui'd seen them in the train, but she had thought that they were merely another shift going home. Gendo's hand was long enough to reach her here, she thought bitterly. She must have realized that he wasn't going to let her leave like that.

"But I have to go to the Geofront."

"Negative. Too risky, ma'am. When the attack ends, we'll let you go wherever you want, but until then, we cannot let you be in danger," he said, inflexible.

"I…"

"No way, ma'am. Please come with us."

Sighing in defeat, Yui let them escort her to the station shelter, already pretty crowded with frightened travellers. She sighed again. It was going to be a long wait down there, until the Evangelion defeated the Angel. For once, the tide of people didn't comfort her at all.

* * *

"Shinji…" she whispered, sparing a last glance to the open sky through the station's windows. "Be careful…"

At the same time that Yui was searching for a phone, Shinji found himself hesitating again in front of a closed door. This time, it was a rather dull and dirty one, as used to be the door of the Apartment 402. Rei's apartment, the only one occupied by someone in the abandoned neighbourhood. Honestly, he wasn't sure about what he was doing there… Nevertheless, it was the only place he could think of to come. Staying at home was definitely a bad idea, judging by Asuka's random behaviour, and there wasn't any other place that he could go.

Silence answered him.

He frowned. Feeling slightly stupid, he knocked on again. "Rei?" he said. "Are you at home?"

Obviously, she wasn't. Sighing again, Shinji turned back to leave, only to find Rei standing in the end of the corridor. He froze.

"Shinji," she called softly, surprised.

Shinji blushed brightly.

"Hello, Rei," he mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, trying to put her ideas in order.

"I…" he mumbled awkwardly. "I didn't feel like, staying in the Geofront and stuff… And Asuka wants to be alone, so I thought I should get out of her sight, at least for today…"

"Oh."

"So I came here, because I wanted to thank you," he said, smiling shyly and looking up at her.

"Me?"

"You saved Asuka…"

"It was… only my duty," Rei blushed slightly.

"Anyway, thank you, Rei," Shinji bowed formally.

"Hm. Do you… want to come in?" she asked longingly, brushing past him and grabbing the doorknob.

"Yes."

The interior of the apartment was mostly empty, not quite different from the last time Shinji had been there. At least, Rei seemed to have cleaned a bit, since the box with bloody bandages that roamed around the tiny room wasn't on sight. Still, the walls were covered with stains, and the glass of the window wasn't exactly transparent. Its emptiness...

"I don't know how you can live here."

Rei looked up from the cup of tea that Shinji had made. She didn't look bothered by Shinji's remark. If anything, she shrugged a little.

"It's calm," she said softly. "How is Sohryu?"

"She's… unwell," Shinji shifted uneasily. "It's difficult to say."

"I see."

"And you?" he blurted suddenly.

"Me?"

"Hm."

"I'm fine," Rei shrugged. "You should care for Sohryu, instead of me. I'm replaceable."

"Don't say that!" Shinji said horrified. "Please, don't say horrible things like that. I wouldn't want anyone but you to be..."

"What?" she said curiously.

"God, I'm not any good at things like this, but… I care for you..." he said softly, blushing as red as a tomato. "And I couldn't stand to lose you… or Asuka… either of you. Please, don't say such a thing."

Rei blushed faintly. "You're making me blush," she mumbled awkwardly, looking away.

Shinji gulped slowly. "But it's true, Rei," he stuttered. "I care for you…"

"It's… the first time somebody has said that to me…" Rei whispered, still with a pale pink shadow on her cheeks. Maya's words –_'Do you like Shinji, Rei?_'- echoed in her mind and she looked at him, uncertain. "But… still, I feel that you should worry more for Sohryu, right now."

"I… do…" Shinji sighed. "I care for her, but right now… I don't think that I should talk to her. That would only hurt her more."

"Why?"

"Because she said that I didn't help her," he sighed, resting his head on his elbows. "And she's right. The more I try to help Asuka, the more I hurt her."

"You weren't able to," Rei said softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I should have…"

"I did help her," Rei interrupted him slowly, choosing her words very carefully. "And, even if she doesn't… appreciate it, she's alive, now. Perhaps she needs just a bit of time to recover herself, I suppose."

"Do you think that she needs time?" Shinji asked hopefully. It was a possibility.

"I am… not sure," she shrugged, feeling a pang of jealousy as she wondered if Shinji would be so worried for her, given the opposite situation. "You should ask somebody else."

"I wanted to speak to you, Rei," he said simply. "You're my… only friend, right now, aside from Asuka."

Rei blushed again. "Are we friends, Shinji?"

"I'd like to think we are, Rei," he chuckled, getting up. "But I suppose that it's up to you, after all. I… think that I should leave, now. I'll… see you at Nerv."

She nodded. Shinji got up to leave, but, suddenly she looked up at him intensely, and then she smiled lightly.

"I'd like to be your friend, Shinji…"

"I never thought you weren't, Rei," he smiled. "I have always trusted you."

"But I…" she said uncertain, "I'd wish to be..."

"What?" Shinji asked softly, seeing how Rei uneasily looked away from him, her cheeks crimson for the third time.

"I want to…"

Then the sound of two cell phones interrupted her, and both frowned in unison.

"So soon?" Rei whispered, surprised, while Shinji answered his and shook his head in despair. "It can't be… It's not fair…"

"We have to go," Shinji muttered, not having heard her. "It's an Angel."

"True," Rei nodded, looking abashed and getting up.

When she was stepping away, Shinji called her. "Rei? What were you going to say?"

She stopped in the doorframe, without facing him. "Nothing…"

"Please, Rei…"

"It was nothing, Ikari," she said sharply, walking away.

Shinji ran behind Rei and grabbed her hand. It was surprisingly warm and soft, and Shinji found himself staring at the slender hand on his like an idiot. He gulped.

"What?" she mouthed barely.

"Rei, I… Promise me that… If it's an Angel, you will tell me what you were going to say after the battle."

Rei looked up from his hand very slowly, until her crimson eyes locked with his. He swallowed, and then she smiled at him disheartened, grabbing his other hand. "All right, Shinji," she whispered softly. "I will tell you later."

A Section Two team was already waiting for them outside. As soon as they walked out of the building, they knew that the alarm wasn't a fake. A huge ring, shaped like a DNA string, was spinning quickly above the sky of Tokyo III. It seemed to have appeared from nowhere, but it was as real as life itself.

The Sixteenth Angel had arrived.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

****

**_Author's notes_**

_Hope you liked this seventh chapter of Eurydice. IfI work everything out as I have planned, there is only three more chapters to go. The next one... will take a hell of a lot more of time to come out, for it's barely planned nowadays. _

_Now, the aknowledgements (or should I saytheworshipping?) Many, many thanks to Steve Vader for his help with the plot and, especially, to Yui Ikari for rescue me from my horrible grammar. I luv you! _

_If you don't mind, astute reader, the review button is just a little down andto the left... _

_See you!_

**_Athos_**


End file.
